


I Will Protect Her

by beggsyboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bratva AU, Bratva Oliver, F/M, Kidnapping, Might be smut, Murder, No island, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: She required protection.He needed a wife.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.
> 
> My brain just keeps adding stuff. It won't stop!
> 
> Feel free to comment.

 

He wouldn't stop until he found them. The Triad would not get away with taking his wife and child.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a bit of an edit for all our eye's sakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> I decided to post this a day early. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I want to thank the Google gods for their translator. I am sure it isn't perfect but I do not speak or write Russian.
> 
> Feel free to comment

Felicity waited for the voice on the other end. She made sure that she was on a secured line. When your family was part of the Bratva, you have to do that sort of thing.

She heard the rough timber that answered “Привет? (Hello)”

 _“Daddy”_ said a shaky Felicity.

_“Felicity, what is the matter?"_

_“Cooper is dead.”_

“ _What_ " her father asked.

“Triad,” the answer she supplied.

_“Come home"_

* * *

 Oliver looked at the note in his hand. It was from their housekeeper Raisa. He read it aloud.

_My dear boy,_

_I_ _hope this letter finds you in good health. I do not have good news to share. Your father has been murdered._

_Your sister, mother, and your family’s legacy require you to come home. The funeral will be the 10th. I hope you can make it._

_I am so sorry._

_Raisa_

He crumbled the paper. He called a taxi to take him to the home of the leader of the Bratva.

 _“Sir"_ his housekeeper spoke.

 _“Yes"_ Anatoly answered.

_“Oliver is here."_

He waved for her to let him in.

_“Oliver, my boy, I have heard the terrible news"_

_“The funeral is Saturday. I must be there for my sister,"_ Oliver said.

Anatoly answered him , _“I understand. You know what this means”_

_“I inherit my father's role as Captain and must take over for the company to secure my legacy and maintain power in Starling"_

_“Yes but to be Captain you must marry. It is required to hold the title."_

Oliver frustrated with the news, _“But I do not have anyone."_

_“I know who you will marry."_

* * *

Noah Kuttler greeted his daughter at the airport. They spoke in the car, knowing it was a safe place away from potential threats.

“What happened, Felicity?”

“Cooper was from Starling City. He found out that the Triad killed his family and he became obsessed with revenge. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn’t listen and I couldn’t act like I know more because it would affect the Bratva. I found him hacking into their accounts a few weeks ago. I was able to stop him but not before they realized they found out. He wasn’t as careful as me,” Felicity began to sob.

“Is there more?” her father asked.

She wiped her tears, “When I went to meet him at his dorm, I found the door broken and his body on the floor. They left the weapon. It had Triad symbols.”

Her father grasped her hand and both were silent till they reached the house. When they walked in, Donna ran to her daughter and hugged her.

“Baby girl,” she said excitedly before her voice took a more somber tone, “I am so sorry we are not seeing you on better terms.”

“I know, mom. Me too.”

Felicity continued to her room. It was just as she left it with her purple comforter, books about computers scattered on the book case, multiple awards from competitions, and pictures of her family and friends in Russia.

“I forgot how much I missed home when I met Cooper,” she spoke out loud knowing her mother was behind her.

“I know, baby girl.”

“I told him. Why didn’t he listen to me?” she said as she sat on the bed with tears in her eyes.

“Sometimes, the desire for justice overrules the knowledge of what is safe and what isn’t. Cooper was obviously focusing on vengeance and not his future. I know it feels like your heart is broken. But you will heal.”

Donna sat with her daughter and rubbed her back while Felicity cried on her shoulder; Donna’s shirt was damp with her tears. Felicity’s sobs eventually stopped and her mother noticed that she was asleep. She slowly lowered her daughter and walked down the stairs.

“Did you speak with Anatoly?” Donna asked.

Noah responded, “Yes. He knows that Felicity is innocent and that Cooper acted alone.”

“Does this mean that the Bratva have lost their footing in Starling to the Triad? To travel to Cambridge to end the life of a college graduate requires some power, does it not?”

“Possibly. Anatoly called a meeting for this evening,” her husband responded.

Donna glanced at the ceiling.

* * *

 Anatoly greeted his Captains in the den of his home later that evening.

“Greetings gentlemen"

“Hello sir,” the men responded.

Looking at Oliver, _"We have business to discuss. One of our own has been killed by the Triad. His son has been training with us and will continue his work as Captain."_

Noah spoke and looked at Oliver, _“I knew your father. He will be missed."_

Oliver replied with a solemn, _“thank you."_

The men nodded while their leader continued, _“That is not all,”_ he pointed at Noah, _"His daughter's boyfriend was recently murdered by the Triad. They travelled to their college in Cambridge."_

“Felicity?” Oliver answered.

While they had never met, Oliver knew of Noah Kuttler’s daughter. He saw pictures in their home and Anatoly even spoke of the gifted girl that stole his heart. Anatoly was unable to have children of his own and Felicity became like a daughter to him. Oliver often wondered about the raven haired girl with the bright smile. Anatoly noticed Oliver’s tone and expression. He had thought about the situation all day. Oliver needed to marry and Felicity’s skills could be of great use in strengthening the Bratva’s hold on Starling City. She also would need more protection than a few guards could offer. If they were married and moved to the United States , it would solve both problems.

Based on this knowledge, he spoke _“Because of this situation, I feel a marriage must be arranged between the two young people. She needs protection and he requires a wife according to law."_

 _“What? You cannot be serious,”_ her father shouted.

_“Watch your tone! It is the solution to all problems. Felicity will be his wife and use her skills to assist us there."_

This news surprised Oliver. Arranged marriages in the Bratva weren’t considered the norm as they once were. But he understood the logic.

 _“ I will do it,"_ said Oliver causing all the men to look his way.

_“It is settled. I will be travelling with both of them to the United States for the funeral of Robert Queen."_

Anatoly finished the meeting and told all the men to leave except Noah and Oliver.

_“I know this news is a shock but we must abide by the law of the."_

_“My daughter will not like this,”_ Noah spoke.

Oliver looked at Noah and said, _“I will protect her.”_

* * *

“An arranged marriage? You have got to be kidding me,” Felicity shouted after her father called her into his office.

“I know you are upset and I don’t like it any more than you do.”

“Can’t we convince uncle to…”

Felicity’s father cut her off, “It is the best we can do. You need to be protected from the Triad. They went after your boyfriend and it is possible they know who you are no matter how careful you are.”

“There has to be something else,” Donna said from the doorway, listening to their conversation.

“No, there is not. You will marry Oliver Queen here briefly and then have a larger ceremony in Starling. We will travel with you both and Anatoly to the city to assist with the transition. The only ones who will know about the state of your relationship will be the Bratva so it appears that you are simply dating before he will make a proposal there. “

“Wait, I am marrying Oliver Queen,” Felicity asked.

Her father nodded in confirmation. Felicity knew of Oliver Queen. He was born into the Bratva likes she was and he was known to be a ruthless enforcer. He was also quite handsome and before he came to Russia, pictured often on the local gossip mags and surrounded by beautiful women. Women who looked nothing like her. She stomped to her room, leaving the room in a huff and nearly knocking over her mother.

“That went well,” he father sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

“What did you expect?” his wife spoke walking behind her husband to rub his shoulders.

“I know, I know. She is a stubborn girl. She gets that from you, dear.”

“Ah, yes but she gets her brain from you. They will make the best of a bad situation. When do we leave for Starling City?” Donna asked.

“In a three days. Oliver must be back in time for his father’s funeral but they must marry in front of the Bratva. They’ll pretend to date in Starling, he will propose for appearance sake and then they will have a ceremony in Starling within four months. Anatoly created their back story. Felicity will be protected as the wife of a Captain in the Bratva and use her skills to assist him at Queen Consolidated to ensure not only his company but our family.

Donna continued to rub his shoulders until she heard the doorbell.

“Who would be calling so late?”

Noah shrugged his shoulders, stood and walked to the door. Upon opening the door, he saw it was Oliver.

“I apologize for the intrusion Mr. and Mrs. Kuttler but I would like to solidify the plans as quickly as possible and would like to speak to Felicity if possible,” he said nervously.

“Yes, come in. Donna would you please tell Felicity?”

“There’s no need,” Felicity spoke as she walked down the stairs.

Oliver’s heart stopped. Her picture didn’t do her justice. It was as if her presence made the room brighter even through the scowl presently on her face. Obviously, she did not like the idea of an arranged marriage.

“Hello Felicity,” he held out his hand.

Felicity took his hand, doing her best to ignore the shiver that rushed through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> I included a picture of Felicity's dress.
> 
> Feel free to comment.

Felicity woke up the next morning as Felicity Smoak knowing at the end of tomorrow she would be Felicity Queen.  They only had a few days to prepare to leave Russia to join Oliver’s family at his father’s funeral and Anatoly wanted to insure that Oliver was ready to hold the title of Captain by marrying Felicity before they left but Felicity’s mother refused to let her walk down an isle in Anatoly’s home and not have a celebration, small or otherwise.  Anatoly understood and her mother began preparing for the simple ceremony by calling all the local Bratva wives to invite the families and made arrangements with the housekeeper and cooks at Anatoly’s home to prepare the meal.  She spoke to a local baker that was able to provide a small layer cake in time for the reception.  All that was left was the dress which her mother was forcing her to shop for in a matter of hours.

Knowing she couldn’t put off the inevitable, Felicity tossed the covers off her and walked to the closet to prepare for the day.  If she was going to have to marry a Bratva Captain, she needed the armor of a Bratva wife.  By the end of the day, she would look like a brand new woman.  Felicity and her mother created a plan last night about what needed to be done.  While only their families and the Bratva members would know they are actually married, society needed to believe that Oliver Queen, handsome billionaire that has spent the last few years travelling Europe, would want to date Felicity Smoak, a MIT grad he met in Russia when she was visiting her family.  She needed to change her Goth appearance and look the part.

* * *

 

Oliver just spoke to his mother to update her and was waiting to speak to his little sister.  Moira Queen didn’t want her children to be part of the Bratva but it was tradition for sons to take after their fathers.  Robert was a Captain and in charge of the Starling branch and Oliver would take over his roll now.  She knew nothing of Felicity Smoak other than what Oliver told her and it took quite some time for Oliver to calm her down to explain the story and the requirements of his position.  It couldn’t be helped but they came up with a plan to explain their presence in each other’s lives to the nosy public eye.  Her position at Queen Consolidated would make sense because she already had the job offer when she graduated.  It would be described as mere coincidence that they met in Russia and fell in love.  Felicity would use her skills to hide the fact that they were married in Russia and that both of them were part of the Russian mob.

While he waited for Thea, he wondered what being married would be like.  Would they secretly despise each other like his parents did or would they grow to love each other like Anatoly and his wife did?  He couldn’t deny that he was very attracted to Felicity and thought he saw a glimmer of attraction when they met last night.  There was just something about her hand in his, soft meeting hard.  It fit.  Granted, she wasn’t his usual type being that she was significantly shorter and had a mind that moved a mile a minute compared to the traditionally tall, leggy brunette women he previously surrounded himself with. But she shined through her heavy makeup, purple highlighted pitch black hair and agitated persona as soon as she babbled about his body and hers and how they were supposed to fit that left her blushing a deep rose and him wondering how far that blush went.

“Ollie?” he heard his little sister spoke.

“I’m here Thea.”

“Ollie, mom is really mad.  What did you say to her?  Aren’t you coming home?” Thea rattled off the questions.

“Shhh, shhh, Thea, calm down.  I am coming home but I can’t be there till Friday.  Mom is sending the jet to us so we will be there in time for the funeral.”

“We? Who’s coming with you?” Thea asked.

This is the part he didn’t want.  Thea was 17 and while he understood the family business by then, their parents did their best to hide it from her.  It was no longer able to be hidden.

“I’ll be bringing Uncle Anatoly, Mr. and Mrs. Cuttler and their daughter Felicity…my…my wife,” Oliver answered hesitantly.

“Wait, did you just say your wife?”

“There are a lot of things to explain and I promise we will but yes, my wife.  But it must remain a secret, Thea.  You know the public eye and they will dig and dig and pick away at her.  We plan on making it look like we are engaged before having a ceremony in the states.”

“Why does it have to be hidden?  Why didn’t you include us?  Not cool Ollie!”

“I know Thea, I know.  I know this is unusual but I think you’ll like Felicity and we will explain everything when we get home after the funeral,” his voice pleading her to drop the subject.

“Whatever.  I have to go and meet Roy.  See you Friday.”

At the sound of the phone hanging up, Oliver rubbed his hand over his face and felt the desire to hit something.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with the dress now, Felicity?” Donna rolled her eyes for the hundredth time.

“Mom, it just doesn’t feel like me,” she responded.

“What you mean?  You looked beautiful in it.”

“Yes, I know,” Felicity said walking out in another dress to show her mother.

“That’s not it,” her mother pointed at the dress, “what’s the real problem?”

Felicity sighed and sat to speak softly to her mother, “How do I do this?  Cooper just died and now I have to change everything about me to make sure I fit into a billionaire’s world.  A billionaire I just met and have to marry to protect me from the people that killed Cooper and Oliver’s father.”

Donna put an arm around her daughter’s shoulders, “Felicity, I have watched you grow up into a brilliant, beautiful, fierce young woman and you can handle this.  You graduated with two master's degrees and you just turned 21.  You worked hard for them.  I know you loved Cooper and you did what you could to stop him.  Oliver will protect you and I think you will protect him.  It may not be the reason you wanted to marry but I think you can trust him.  Plus, at least you get a handsome billionaire as a husband.  Did you see those arms?”

She chuckled as her mother fanned herself when talking about Oliver.  Felicity couldn’t deny it.  Oliver was more than handsome.  He was nerve rackingly beautiful.  She thought Cooper was good looking but Oliver’s appearance was practically sinful; tall with broad shoulders, muscular arms, scruffy jaw and more in one package that she will be tied to for life by the end of tomorrow.  Felicity felt a bit guilty for lusting for another man so shortly after Cooper’s death even if he was to be her husband.

Donna noticed her smile fall, “Felicity, Cooper would want you to be happy.  And yes, you might not be happy now but you will be.  Right now, we just need to pick out a dress, fix your hair, and get you ready to walk to Oliver tomorrow.”

Felicity nodded and went back to the dressing room to try on the next dress.  The dress drew her mother’s eye from the moment she saw it.  It was a strapless sweetheart dress with silver and white pearls along the bust that scattered along the tulle skirt.  It rested right about her knees.  She wanted to twirl when she wore it and as she walked out of the dressing room, Felicity heard her mother say, “That’s the one”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment.

Oliver stood next to Anatoly as he waited for his bride. He never expected that he would ever be in this situation. Oliver Queen was known more for being a lazy philandering playboy who cared more about drinking and partying than marriage until a few years ago when his father sent him to Russia. Robert Queen knew that his son would eventually take over not only the role of CEO at Queen Consolidated but also as a high ranking officer in the Bratva but his behavior left much to be desired. So, he sent his son away to train and earn his title. Now, he was known for being a ruthless enforcer, an expert archer, and a strong brother. He vowed that he would make his father proud and while he didn't know Felicity, he vowed that he would be the best husband possible. But for now, he waited next to the leader and his close friend Slade Wilson who trained him and will accompany them in two days when they return to Starling City.

Felicity watched her mother walk ahead. Since the wedding was short notice, she was unable to invite the friends she did have in Russia and her mother acted as matron of honor. In a few moments, Felicity would be married to a man she doesn't know just a few weeks after her boyfriend was murdered.

“ _I know you are not happy about this but I believe Oliver is a good man,”_ her father looked at her before walking to the wedding march.

“ _I know daddy.”_

“ _I'm so sorry,”_ her father said.

“ _For what daddy? None of this is your fault. I told Cooper not to do this and as awful as I feel, I know I must do what I can to protect myself and his memory by helping Oliver take down the Triad.”_

Felicity and her father walked into the room and Oliver didn't realize he was holding his breath until he saw her. Gone was her raven hair and dark clothes and there walked an angel with sunshine hair and rose lips dressed in white. She radiated light and he suddenly realized that he wasn't being forced to marry her anymore.

* * *

 

Two Days Later

“Felicity, you will be fine,” Oliver said noticing her nervously picking her nails.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, “Wow, are you like a freaky ninja? I didn't even hear you walk on...And it's easy for you to say that...You aren't the one meeting in-laws by the end of the night only to go to a funeral the next day.”

She noticed the solemn look he had on his face and grabbed his hand so he would sit next to her on the plane. After the wedding, they discussed the details of their trip to Starling such as whether they would live at the mansion which was yes because it has the best security but they would be sleeping in adjoining rooms in order to keep up appearances. Unlike traditional arranged marriages, they are not required to immediately consummate the marriage since they were married by the Bratva leader himself. They decided they would make the best of it and try to have at least one meal together every day to get to know each other. Felicity would require a body guard who was already assigned to and would be with her always even when with Oliver. She would also be in charge of updating the security and anything else since she was an expert and would be assisting Oliver in his Bratva dealings.

“Have you spoken to them since before the wedding?” she asked him quietly.

“I spoke to mother. She knows of the arrangement and we will explain to Thea when we get there. I know it will be an adjustment for you, for all of us but we made a promise to make the best of it. This was a surprise to both of us and I know that you don't love me but hopefully, you can trust me. We will get the Triad for taking our people.”

She grinned at him because she knew that he was trying to be brave. Felicity didn't know Oliver well but she could tell he held a lot of weight on his shoulders now that his father had passed and that he was equally nervous as he was rubbing his right thumb over his index finger knuckle.

“I know Oliver. I do trust you and I know we can strengthen the Bratva and make Starling safer because of it together. I am so sorry about your father. I loved Cooper but he wasn't family. I can't imagine losing a parent. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to make it easier.”

Oliver found himself thinking how lucky he was to have met this brilliant, beautiful, caring woman. Here, he was trying to reassure her and she was trying to be there for him.

“I will. Try to get some sleep. It's a long trip to Starling.”

They arrived in Starling late that evening and were met by a driver who would take them to the mansion. Felicity fell asleep in the car and didn't wake until she felt Oliver nudging her shoulder.  She looked up at him with crystal blue eyes and nodded before straightening her coat. The driver opened the door for them. Before they could reach the door, a whirlwind of dark hair and emerald eyes rushed their direction.

“So you are the woman my brother was forced to marry?”

Oliver rolled his eyes at the panic stricken look on Felicity's face, “Speedy, this is Felicity, my wife and your sister-in-law. Felicity, this is Speedy.”

“Ugh, worst nickname ever! Well, you're cute at least. You don't look anything like his type, though.”

“Thea!” Oliver bellowed as they walked into the house.

“She doesn't. You were always pictured with tall brunettes,” she replied.

“I dye it,” Felicity spoke before she realized.

Thea looked at her brother who was watching Felicity. She noticed the corners of his mouth turning up at the sound of Felicity trying not to embarrass herself.  It wasn't necessarily working as Felicity was currently in a ramble about how she likes heels.

“Oliver, why didn't you tell me to stop babbling?”

“I like it when you babble,” he said softly.

Before anyone else spoke, Raisa, the house manager, walked outside and greeted them.

“Mr. Oliver, I see you received my letter. I wish we could be seeing you in better circumstances.”

Thea, Oliver, and Felicity followed Raisa into the home.  Felicity found herself staring at all the different things in the room and suddenly, felt quite small and improperly dressed.

“ _Raisa, let me introduce you to my wife, Felicity.”_

“ _Ah, Felicity. Beautiful name for a beautiful young woman. You chose wisely my boy.”_

“ _I agree, Raisa. She is quite lovely.”_

Felicity found herself blushing, _“Thank you. It is nice to me you, Raisa.”_

“Well, now that I am thoroughly confused at the amount of Russian being spoken, I will go tell mom you are home. Good night Raisa.”

“I will take your luggage to the rooms. I imagine both of you are hungry.”

“Thank you, Raisa. Anything you have will be fine but Felicity is allergic to peanuts.”

“No peanuts. Welcome home, Miss Felicity,” Raisa said before she walked taking their suitcases with them and passing Moira on her way up.

“Hello, Oliver. Would you introduce me to your bride?” his mother said with a side of snark.

“Mom, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is my mother Moira Queen.”

Felicity wasn't sure what to do. A strange part of her which she ignored wanted to curtsy and babble about how you bow to the Queen. Thankfully, she didn't notice any signs that she said that out loud and simply held out her hand to her mother-in-law.

“Felicity, welcome to our home, let's go into the den to speak.”

Once they reached the den, Oliver looked a bit more comfortable which Felicity wished she could feel the same. Not only was she in a strange city, but she was in a strange home that so far looked more like a museum and would take forever to learn. She didn't look like herself or feel like herself.  He offered her a drink which she declined, worried it may cause her to embarrass herself.

Moria spoke, “I remember Robert spoke highly of you, Miss Smoak. In fact, he probably would have given you head of the IT department with simply your degrees alone had it not been for your first job out of MIT.”

“I am very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Queen. I only met Robert once and that was during my second interview for the position.”

"Mother, she is no longer Miss Smoak."

“Of course, dear.  Felicity, I hear you also lost someone before you met my son.”

“I did...He was very close to me. Cooper was careless and I found him murdered in his dorm room shortly after graduation. I had just arrived from Starling the day before.  He was originally from here.”

“I see. How was he careless, if I may ask?”

"Mom, please?" Oliver said, annoyed at his mother's questioning of Felicity.

Felicity replied, “When he was a young boy, his parents were murdered. He found out it was an accident caused by the Triad and his parents were in the wrong place at the wrong time but he was hell bent on revenge. While he was a genius like me, he didn't watch his steps as carefully as I do and when I saw the dorm, I knew they found him.”

“That's why you went to Russia?” Moira asked.

“Yes, my father is from Russia and he met my mother in Vegas on a Bratva mission. I was raised in the brotherhood but I received a full scholarship to MIT to study cyber security and computer sciences.  After I found Cooper, I immediately called my father.”

“My husband was gunned down by a Triad enforcer. We don't know their name and I; honestly, wish we weren't involved in the brotherhood but Robert was born into and Oliver will take over as both Captain and CEO. It was why he had to get married. I know this will seem cold but I expect you to do everything you can to make sure it is an easy transition.”

“Mother, what are you getting at?” Oliver asked defensively.

“Oliver, it's all right. I understand what your mother is saying. Mrs. Queen, this marriage was arranged because it fit both our needs; protection and power. I have the know how to track the Triad and with my own experience as a Bratva daughter, I understand the politics that another woman would not. Your son needed a wife to hold his position and from reputation, I know he earned this position regardless of your husband's passing.  I have no reason to betray your family as they are now my family.”

Oliver looked at Felicity in astonishment.  She didn't exactly stand up to his mother but she spoke with conviction and clarity.  There was no sign of the young woman that would babble and blush crimson red, only a woman with strength and loyalty.  His mother tried to hide her animosity that her son was forced to marry someone he nor she really knew but Oliver thought he noticed a certain proud glint in his mother's eyes when Felicity said what she did.

“Glad to hear it,” Moira replied, “I believe I just heard a door shut. Am I to assume that was Anatoly and your parents?”

“Yes, they were right behind us. Thank you for letting them stay here. My mother was quite upset when she realized we would be returning to the US so soon after the wedding.”

“I imagine so. Come, I think we have said enough for this evening.”

Moira left the room first and before she could follow, Felicity felt a hand on her arm.

“Felicity, you are remarkable.”

She grinned, “Thank you for remarking on it.”

* * *

A pair of fingernails tapped against the table.

“ _Chien Na Wei?”_

“ _Yes?”_

“ _The hacker has been taken care of,”_ the man hands her a picture of Cooper's dorm room

“ _Good. Any other news?”_

“ _Oliver Queen has returned.”_

“ _So?”_

“ _He is married and rumor has it will be taking over as CEO and his father's role in the Bratva.”_

“ _Find out more,”_ she spoke and waved the men away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	5. Chapter 4

Felicity walked into the Oliver’s room.

“Oliver, your mother is…” she started to tell him how is mother was looking for him as some of the board members were looking for him but stopped when she saw him. 

It was at that moment that Felicity felt for her husband.  He was sitting on his bed, tie loose around his neck, head in his hands.  Today was Robert Queen’s funeral and anyone who was anyone had come to pay their respects.  Granted, Felicity was to appear no more than Oliver’s girlfriend since no one besides family was to know of their marriage yet but it didn’t stop her from feeling the loss of a father-in-law she never knew.  From what she knew, Robert was more businessman than Bratva brother but he built a business that employed over a thousand people, donated obscene amounts of money regularly every year, and he seemed genuinely loved by his family.  

“Oh, Oliver,” and he looked at her.

His eyes shimmered with unshed tears and the weight of the even was visible on his face.  He looked like a lost little boy that didn’t know where to turn.  Felicity stopped in front of him and placed her arms around his head as he rested his forehead against her stomach. 

All she could do was say, “Everything will be alright,” as he let out soft sobs.

They didn’t notice Thea watching them from the door.

* * *

The funeral ended and it was now the day before her first day at Queen Consolidated. If she had been told when she interviewed with Robert over a month ago that she would not only be working there but married to his son, Felicity wouldn't have believe him. To top it off, she was still trying to get used to her new appearance. She said goodbye to her goth style clothes and hair the day before the wedding and welcomed a brand new Felicity Smoak to the world. Felicity could officially say she looked like her mother with glasses and a hemline she kept tugging down. She was so busy trying on outfits to wear tomorrow that she didn't hear Oliver knock and in a panic when she didn't answer, come running into her room with a gun.

“Holy frack, Oliver! Why do you have a gun out?” she shouted, holding her chest to slow her breathing at the sight of her husband with a weapon in his hands.

He switched the safety and tucked the gun in his jacket, “You didn't answer. I panicked. I'm sorry.”

Felicity gave him a soft but exasperated smile, “I'm sorry I didn't respond. I didn't hear you.”

“You look very nice,” he said complimenting her outfit, “I like the pink.”

She turned, “Really? I was afraid it was too short. My mother likes everything tight and short. She's originally from Vegas and I think that's where it comes from. But if it isn't tight and short, it needs to be bright and sparkly. She's the reason I shop online.”

Oliver watched her as she talked. Normally, he hated talking or even listening but he enjoyed Felicity's rants. They often led to innuendos around him which he couldn't deny gave him a thrill knowing he could leave his stunning bride flustered. And she was stunning even in the outfit she had now. It was a simple design from what he could see but the bubblegum pink dress with a black and gray pinstripe skirt attached and connected with a thin black shiny belt that drew his eye to her tiny waist displayed her soft curves perfectly. The pink matched the shade she would blush that she always seemed to do around him. The length of the dress was roughly four inches above her knee, just enough to be considered work appropriate but still showing plenty of her beautiful legs.

“Oliver?”

His eyes shot up to her face to which he saw a knowing look. It was the look you get from your mother when you're caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Felicity caught him checking her out.

“Sorry. What were you saying?” he tried to appear sheepish.

“I asked why were you looking for me before I caught you paying more attention to my legs.”

“Oh...uh...I wanted to introduce you to...your new bodyguard. He will be with you on your floor and any other time I am not around.”

“Okay, let's go meet him then, shall we?” she replied and started to walk out of her room.

“And just to clarify,” he said with a smirk, “as your husband, it is my duty to pay attention to my wife and her fantastic legs on a regular basis.”

The comment stopped Felicity in her tracks because she didn't know how to respond. They barely knew each other a week and they were flirting. At least, she thought he was flirting with her but the words shocked her so much she lost all train of thought and smiled at him before they continued to walk downstairs to meet her bodyguard. Once they were downstairs, Oliver led her to the office that was once his father's and would now be used for Bratva business. When she walked through the door, she was greeted with an imposing image. The man had arms the size of tree trunks.

She heard a snicker come out of her husband and the corners of the man's mouth turned up.

“I said that out loud, didn't I?” Felicity cursed her lack of a functional filtering system.

“Felicity, this is John Diggle. He works within the Bratva brotherhood and owns a security business. There is no one besides myself that I would trust with your safety more.”

She stuck out her hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Diggle.”

He took her hand, “Call me Digg. Almost everyone does.”

“Digg,” she replied.

“Like I said before, he will be with you every where when I am not which also means at work. Granted, since the public is unaware of our relationship status, we have compensated by putting a guard on every floor. He will be located on your floor.”

“Okay. Is there anything I should know about you Digg?”

“I don't like cats.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at the man but Felicity giggled, “No cats, got it. I think you should know that I am allergic to nuts and I always carry an Epipen.”

“Duly noted, Mrs. Queen.”

“Oh, that is another thing. I am sure you have been made aware but to the rest of the world besides our families and the brotherhood, we are simply dating. We have not had the ceremony here and we, mainly me, are trying to do everything possible to keep our marriage under wraps.”

“I understand but may I ask why,” Digg said.

Felicity was tearing up when Oliver started to speak for her, “Digg, my wife's former relationship ended suddenly when she found him murdered by the Triad. He hacked them but he left clues to who and where he was and he paid for his carelessness as cold as that sounds. We fear that they may have information on her and we would like the chance to take them down before they do anything to us.  Hence, the reason for extra security."

Felicity looked at Oliver and mouthed “Thank you”.

“I see,” Digg responded, “Well, if that is all. I will leave for the evening and meet you here at 0600.”

“Good night Digg” Oliver and Felicity said at the same time.

Oliver looked at Felicity, “So...I was thinking...we have dinner alone tonight.”

“I thought you would want time with your family. You just got back and the funeral was yesterday...”

“Felicity, my sister went out with some boy named Rich or”

“Roy,” Felicity answered.

“Roy, that's it. Some punk from the Glades and my mother refuses to leave her room since the funeral. And we both need to eat. So, is there something you would like this evening?”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“A burger.”

Oliver grinned, “You want a burger?”

She nodded and bit her lip at the same time, “Yeah. Is that bad?”

Oliver shook his head and put his hands in his pocket with a chuckle, “Not at all...it's...just been a long time since I was with a woman who actually ate on a date.”

Her eyes go round as saucers, “Is this a date?”

“Well, we did skip a bunch of steps on the way to being married and besides our reception and the snacks yesterday, you and I haven't had the time to really eat and let's face it, money won't impress you so taking you to some fancy place like Table Salt and ordering the LaFite Rothschild when we have it in the wine cellar at home doesn't make such sense.

“We have a LaFite Rothschild in the cellar?”

“That's what you took from that?”

“I love red wine,” she replied with a sparkling grin.

Oliver decided at that moment he would do anything to see that grin again, “I'll make sure we have some one of these nights but for now, I want to take you to the best burger place I know.”

* * *

Felicity couldn't stop the moan from spilling out her mouth as the flavor in the burger exploded in her mouth. Oliver squirmed in his seat.

She looked at him sheepishly and finished chewing, “Sorry. Just really good. How did you find this place?”

He nodded and took a sip of his strawberry shake, “Tommy and I found this place a few years back.”

“Let me guess. You were drunk,” she said with a laugh before she took a sip of her mint chocolate chip shake.

“You are a genius,” Oliver replied.

“And I have the test scores to prove it, too. Tell me about Tommy.”

Oliver puts his burger on his plate, “Tommy is like a brother to me.  We grew up together.”

“Got in trouble together,” Felicity added.

“Mostly, yes.  Our parents own the two of the most successful companies in the country let alone the city.  They would pay for whatever we did and nobody told us to do better at least not until my...”

“Dad sent you to Russia.”

“Yeah. Tommy was pure fun. We would played games and run away from Speedy.  In fact, that's how she got her nickname.  She would run after us and she was so fast that I called her Speedy Gonzales. It just stuck.”

Felicity smiled watching the emotions cross his face, “What about Tommy now?”

“Last, I heard Tommy opened a night club, looking to expand in Central City, and engaged to Laurel Lance.”

“Wait, where do I know that name?...Oh my god, the Laurel Lance!”

“What do you mean 'The Laurel Lance'?” Oliver asked using air quotes.

“If it's online, I can find it.  I looked you up after I found out about...well, this.  I wanted to know more and I found a lot of women in your past, Mr. Queen.”

The sound of her calling him Mr. Queen sent a flurry of erotic images in his head specifically one with Felicity on her knees.

He coughed, “Yes, I wasn't exactly choosy in who I spent my time with before I left.”

“I don't know about that.  They all appeared to have long legs, dark hair, perfect skin,” Felicity responded nervously.

Oliver took her hand, “But none of them were literal geniuses who graduated high school at sixteen, have two masters degrees at twenty one, know at least two languages, have sapphire eyes, or babble at random times when they are nervous,” he said with a soft smile.

“This is such a strange arrangement.”

“It wasn't always.  It used to be quite common.”

“Still, I feel bad that you are in this and didn't choose it.”

“Actually, I did.”

“What?” she asked, confused by his words.

“It was brought up in a meeting but in the end, I still said that I would do it.”

“Oh.”

“So, tell me about Felicity?”

“What do you mean?” she asked before taking a bite of fry.

“I've told you about me or you've already looked me up but I don't know much about you except what I can see and have been told.”

“Well, you know I like red wine, mint chocolate chip ice cream, and burgers.  My favorite color is purple.”

“Is that why you have the purple streak in your hair?”

Felicity and Oliver continued to talk over their meal and left well after they were finished. They drove home and walked up the stairs to their rooms.

“Now, if this was a date I would try to kiss you goodnight,” he stated.

“You assume this was a date?”

“I don't like assumptions.”

“Nor do I,” Felicity replied and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, “Good night Felicity.”

* * *

 The next day arrived much sooner than expected and Felicity was dashing down the stairs to grab breakfast before they left for QC.

“Woah, woah, woah.  And you say I am speedy,” Thea joked at the hurried look on her face.

“Felicity, relax,” Oliver said before taking a sip of coffee.

“I can’t relax!  This is my first real job.  I don’t look like myself or feel like myself.  I have to go through orientation even though I could probably rebuild the firewall of QC in hours.  Yes, I check it out; I couldn’t sleep.  I really need coffee.”

Raisa placed a cup of coffee in front of her, _“Drink up Miss Felicity.  And no worries, you will do well.  Mr Oliver will make sure of it.”_

_“Thank you, Raisa.”_

“I seriously need to learn Russian,” Thea muttered.

“I only know it because I grew up there.”

“You grew up in Russia, Felicity?” Thea asked.

“Yep,” emphasizing the ‘p’.

“I’ve always wanted to go but mom and dad apparently didn’t want me to know about the ‘business’.”

“That’s a good thing, believe me,” Oliver spoke.

“Maybe, when things get settled, we can arrange a trip there.  What do you say Oliver?  I know you aren’t the biggest fan but Russia is beautiful in winter,” Felicity looked at him.

“We might be able to do that,” he checked his watch and took a gulp of coffee, “Better get going.  Don’t want to be late.”

And with a goodbye to his sister and Raisa, Felicity and Oliver rode to QC with Diggle driving.  Felicity made a fuss with being seen with Oliver right away so Diggle watched her walk through security to get her badge and stayed close by while going through her orientation.  Felicity was so busy she forgot all about her bodyguard, her nerves, or the fact that she was married to the CEO of the company until it was time for lunch when she overheard her co-workers.

“Did you see him yet?” the red head asked the brunette.

“Who?”

“You know who!  Oliver Queen!  I bet he is just delicious,” the red head said.

Felicity felt a strange rolling in her stomach.  She knew no one was supposed to know about them yet but found it extremely hard not to mention it.  They were talking about her husband after all.

“What are you thinking about doing Carrie?” the brunette questioned the red head.

“Oh, nothing any other straight woman wouldn’t try Helena.  The man is a dreamboat.  Handsome playboy billionaire with a reputation to please.  Someone needs to land that man and fast before he is taken.”

"You're going to get in trouble."

"Oh hush Helena.  His father just passed and he has all this weight on his shoulders.  He needs someone who can relieve some of the pressure," replied Carrie, her meaning quite obvious.

"The pressure is on his shoulders not in his pants, Carrie."

Felicity took a few deep breaths and walked away with the names of the two gossip hounds.  She wouldn’t be held accountable if she just happened to look up their employee files now that she knew one was Carrie and the other Helena.  And if they just accidentally have a few unpaid parking tickets by the end of the work day, no one needed to know it was the wife of the CEO.

* * *

_"Any news about Oliver Queen?"_ Chien Na Wei hissed at her minion.

_"Today was his first day at Queen Consolidated."_

_"That's it?  That's all you have?  What about the rumor about his wife?  Where is she?  Who is she? Go, NOW!"_ she spat at them.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	6. Chapter 5

“Felicity, dear, how are things at QC?” Moira asked.

The family sat at the dining room table together for brunch.  It has been two weeks since the wedding and Moira was slowly warming up to her daughter-in-law.  The girl showed loyalty to her family by helping her son track down Triad shipments and covering up any evidence of Bratva.  Moira could see how close her son was becoming to his young wife.  His eyes light up as soon as she enters a room and Moira hopes that they all can grow as a family.

“Very well actually.  The first few days were frustrating because I just wanted to get my hands on the wires but the last week was fantastic.  I was able to fix the problems with the system.”

“What do you mean problems with the system?” her mother-in-law asked.

“Felicity found that due to weakness in our system, the Triad had a backdoor into QC and therefore Bratva.”

“Meaning?” Thea asked.

“Meaning that we think we found how the Triad was tracking Bratva business.  It explains why shipments weren’t delivered and how the Triad was able to crowd in our territory.”

“Was it accidental or on purpose that there were weaknesses?” Moira questioned as she looked between her son and Felicity.

Oliver looked at Felicity.  They had developed a secret language.  Somehow, they were able to communicate without even saying a word.  Felicity had brought him this information as soon as she saw the backdoor.  She explained to him that it was how the Triad got to Robert.  They had a mole at QC that was exceptionally good and they missed it.

“I think this is a discussion that is better away from the brunch table,” Oliver answered.

“I see.  After we are finished, we can meet in my office then…Oh before I forget, we will be having the anniversary gala.”

“Mom...I didn’t think you would want that with dad’s passing,” he responded.

“Are you sure?” Thea asked her.

“I know you both mean well and yes, I miss your father desperately...But we have to look to our future and you three are the future.  We must celebrate Oliver as the new CEO.”

“I agree.  I know not everyone is happy with you taking over but I’ve watched you these last two weeks.  You’re a natural leader, Oliver,” Felicity spoke.

“Thank you, Felicity,” Oliver replied.

“She’s right dear.  I received my fair share of complaints from board members after the decision was made but speaking with Walter Steele, you are bowling them over with ideas to move forward.  And I also heard great things about our latest addition to the tech department.  Walter raves about you Felicity.”

“He’s not the only one,” Oliver nudged her shoulder and she gave him a flirty glance.

“Plus...it would be a good opportunity for you both to be seen together.  I know you have both been busy so you only went out once but eventually it will need to happen...You are technically married after all.”

“Ooo, we can go shopping!” Thea exclaimed loudly.

Felicity didn’t know how to respond.  She hadn’t spent much time with the young Queen or even Oliver.  Both of them had been so busy trying to find out who the mole was, they barely said anything that wasn’t Bratva or QC related since the night at Big Belly Burger.  Felicity knew it would be the perfect opportunity to learn more of her sister-in-law and it would be fun to shop now that her budget wasn’t quite so small.

“I would like that.  When is the gala?”

“This Saturday.”

“Oh, we can go after work tomorrow...if that works for you, Felicity?” Thea said.

“I can’t see why not.”

“Great.  It’s settled then.”

After they finished their meal, Felicity and Oliver followed Moira into her office while Thea made calls to the hair and makeup stylists that would help them get ready on Saturday.

“So, what weren't you telling me this morning?” Moira questioned the two.

Oliver nodded at Felicity and she spoke, “Cayden James.”

“Who's that”

“Oliver gave me the list of all the employees in the company with computer access.  I narrowed everything down to someone in the IT department after going through an immense amount of viruses due to downloaded porn.  Currently, he is an IT grunt like me. He graduated from MIT about four years before I did and hasn't moved an inch in the department.  He has complaints from his coworkers and frankly, I've known him for two weeks and think he is icky and creepy.  When looking through his system, I noticed that he did some coding that shouldn't have been done with what his reports said he did four weeks ago.”

“Four weeks ago, the QC system crashed according to our records.  It is also when we noticed Triad interference with Bratva supply ships.”

“The code that he did wasn't fixing the crash, it created it and attached a small almost undetectable backdoor so that it could tap into anything or anyone that had access to the QC servers, that included Mr. Queen who would often access QC through his home office. When Mr. Queen accessed the servers Tuesday four weeks ago, the day after the crash, Cayden James followed him.  He tapped into the files for the Bratva, his calendar, everything.”

“I see.  What are we going to do about it?” Moira asked.

“That depends.  Since Oliver asked me to do this, he has the right as CEO to access the computers and find out what his employees are doing.  Obviously, that alone is fire-able offense as the code proves that he purposely crashed the system.  But for what he did to us as the Bratva, that is up to Oliver.  I personally already put him on every no-fly list there is, destroyed his credit score, messed with his NEtflix account, emptied his bank accounts...what else did I do?”

“Turned his ringtone to Taylor Swift's _Shake it Off_ ,” Oliver answered.

Felicity chuckled, “Oh yeah, that was my favorite.”

He nodded his head, “As for what the Bratva will do, we think he should meet the captain himself.”

“I agree,” Moira replied.

* * *

“I should probably warn you,” Oliver said to her in the car on the way to work.

“What you mean?”

“You're going to be shopping tonight with Thea Queen. I think you might want to change into your panda flats before you leave the office today.”

“You mean change my shoes?  Why would I change my shoes?” Felicity asked confused.

“From personal experience of Christmas and birthday shopping with my sister, I know that my feet hurt and I wear tennis shoes.  Your feet will be killing you by the time you are done if you wear those shoes.”

“But they make my legs look so good,” Felicity fake pouted because she already planned on changing her shoes and she knew her husband liked her legs.

“Well if you insist on wearing them when shopping, I insist on making sure you get a foot massage because you will surely need one.”

Knowing the flirty tone might throw him off, she said, “I'll be sure to ask you for one.”

He looked at her in surprise and replied, “I'll warm up my fingers.”

* * *

Shortly after work, John Diggle and Thea's bodyguard Paul drove them to the first boutique in downtown Starling City. Thea was practically bouncing with energy and Felicity was nervously waiting for her door to open. Being driven around was something she had to get used to because while her family had a lucrative business in Russia, she will never get used to the amount of people, funds, and tech the Queen's and therefore, she has.

“So have you thought of a type of dress you want?” Thea asked her.

“Well, this will be the first time everyone will see me and Oliver together so it has to be flattering obviously. Maybe something sorta long, flowy. Has to show leg but no cleavage.”

“You realized my brother has a thing for your legs too huh?”

“Only because I can't tell when he is looking at my butt. Your brother is a tad obvious,” Felicity responded.

“He's not the only one,” Thea mumbled.

“I heard that,” she said.

“Just I've watched you together, there's something there.”

“Well, today isn't about your brother . It's about getting to know my sister-in-law.”

Felicity started to realize why Oliver called his sister “Speedy” in the first store. Thea practically leapt out the car and bolted into the store, shifting from rack to rack in search of the clothes.

“What color do you want?”

“I don't know. I like color so not black or gray.”

“Hmmm,” replied Thea, “Maybe pink?”

“I like pink,” Felicity said.

Thea got the attention of the sales person and they both started handing her hangers of clothes to try on but the clothes were all for work or casual.

“I thought we were looking for a dress for Saturday?”

“Oh, we will. I so rarely get to shop with anyone so I am taking advantage of updating your wardrobe. Mom hasn't had much time over the years, Oliver was gone, we have no other siblings and I learned a long time ago that some people don't care who you are as long as you can buy them things.”

“I'm sorry Thea, that sounds really lonely. The people I thought were friends usually wanted to copy my homework, cheat off my tests, or steal my code.”

The memory of Cooper's body on the floor flashed through her mind.  It never really goes away but each day is getting better.  She and Cooper's relationship was over the day he stole her code to hack into the Triad but she had loved him.

“Felicity, are you okay?” Thea asked, “You seem sad.”

“How much did your brother tell you?”

“Not much. Just that you both needed each other in a way.”

“That's a nice way to put it,” Felicity smiled, “An ex-boyfriend did something that got himself killed and I found him.  I had just graduated MIT, received the call from QC about the job, and flew home to Russia to be with family.  I met your brother there when everything was arranged and we left shortly after for Mr. Queen's funeral."

Thea appeared shocked at the news, "I am so sorry.  When did this happen?"

"About a week before your father passed.  But I'm alright."

"If you ever want to talk about it," Thea looked at her while holding up an outfit.

"Thank you.  Same to you.  Now, how many of these clothes are you making me buy?”

Thea just smiled and they checked out carrying multiple bags.  They went to boutique after boutique and they hadn't found the dress for Felicity yet.  Thea found a stunning navy blue tight dress with a deep v neck.  Diggle and Paul stopped the car in front of the fanciest store front Felicity has ever seen.

“Now if we can't find something here, there are some great stores in Central.”

They walked in the store and Felicity gaped at the amount of beautiful dresses. Long, short, ball gowns, chiffon and tulle skirts of all colors on mannequins and racks but right in front of her was the perfect dress.  Emerald green with gems that sparkled along the crisscross halter neck and waist. The split skirt was long with multiple layers allowing the leg to show and movement without being too revealing.

“Can I help you ladies with something?” the sales associate asked.

“I want to try this one,” Felicity pointed.

“Green, huh?” Thea questioned with a smirk.

“Yeah, why?” Felicity asked confused as she followed the associate to the back to try on the gown.

“Green is Ollie's favorite color,” her sister-in-law stated sitting down by the changing rooms.

Felicity couldn't help but smile at that as she stepped into the dress. The fabric was delicate on the bottom but the bodice was tight. The fabric shimmered and all she wanted to do was twirl.  She walked out of the room to show Thea and the associate.

“Oh, yes.  That is the dress!”

The dress was bagged and with a thank you, the girls walked out the door.  They didn't see the man on the bike with the gun pointing in their direction. A bullet hit Paul and Diggle pulled his gun shooting at the shooter.  Felicity covered Thea while hiding behind the car, her own personal gun out of her bag.

“You girls okay?” Diggle asked.

“Yeah, yeah, we're good," she put her gun away, "Check Paul. I'll call it in,” Felicity responded before looking at Thea, “Thea, look at me...look at me.”

Thea shifts her head to look at Felicity, “What was that?”

Felicity replied, “I don't know but we'll figure it out.  Do you think you can text Oliver while I call the police?”

Thea nods and pulls out her phone to text Oliver.

  **TQ: 911**

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> Italics are characters speaking Russian.

Oliver looked at his phone.  His heart fell to his stomach as he saw the text of 911 from his sister.  She and Felicity were shopping today. He turned on Felicity's tracker so he could find his wife.  She told him about the tracker in her industrial piercing in case something ever happened to her. He thought the idea was brilliant and wanted to put a tracker in Thea's belly button ring since their mother allowed her to get the pierced.  The tracker put Felicity in front of a boutique downtown.  He immediately hopped on his Ducati and rushed off to his wife.  He didn’t know if she was hurt or scared but Oliver had a feeling in his gut all day that he should have went with them.

When he saw Felicity unharmed and holding his sister who was equally unharmed, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  Thea turned her head towards him and let go of Felicity to hug him.

“Ollie, I was so scared.  Felicity jumped and pushed me down to the ground and got a gun out of her purse protecting me.  They shot Paul,” she said in a flurry mixed with sobs.

“Shh shh, it’s alright. It’s alright, Speedy,” he rubbed her back while watching Felicity who was watching them.

When he let go of Thea, he rushed to Felicity and kissed her solidly on the lips.  He felt her melt against him as he held her face in his hands and when they parted, Oliver rested his forehead, touching hers.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I am now,” she replied, "So...you kissed me," Felicity said, trying to cut the tension which caused him to chuckle.

“Only you,” he replied with a smile, “What happened?” he asked.

Diggle waited for him to look in his direction, “A shooter on a bike came by.  Got Paul in the shoulder, almost nicked an artery.  The ambulance already came and got him.  Lance just left.  We’ve been waiting on you to take the girls home.”

* * *

 Oliver put the girls in the car and Diggle drove them back to the mansion.  Thea immediately went to her room upset and didn’t want to eat dinner.

“Is shopping with her always like that?” Felicity asked Oliver who stood by her door as she placed her bags on her bed.

“Normally, there is less bloodshed…Felicity, are you alright?” he said as he walked behind her.

She leaned into his touch, “I grew up in the Bratva so I’ve had some training in self-defense and weaponry.  But my biggest weapon has always been my brain so I never thought I would ever use my gun or even bring it out beyond cleaning it.  But today when I saw the shooter, I immediately grabbed it to protect Thea.  I would have shot the person if they kept shooting.  I wouldn’t have even flinched.”

“Thank you for protecting her,” Oliver wrapped his arms around her, “I was so scared when I got her text.  I don’t think I took a breath until I saw you were okay.”

“I caught the license plate off the bike when they drove away.  Their helmet blocked everything else and there was nothing significant on their clothing to let me know who they were but I know it was the Triad.”

“But now we need to know if they did it because they are after you because of me or because of Cooper.”

“I don’t think they were after me.  They hit Paul who was in front of Thea.  I think they were going after her.”

“Do you think they were targeting her because of me? Using my family as a weakness?” Oliver asked.

“Honestly? Yes, it makes sense. Our relationship is unknown but they know you have a sister. She's been on the cover of tabloids so she is recognizable.”

“You will be recognizable soon enough if my mother has her way. I never thought I would see her like someone so quickly,” he said.

“Wait...your mother likes me? How can you tell?” she joked.

“Well...one, she asks you about your day. Two, she seems to actually trust you which is rare in our world both in business and as Bratva. Three, I think she is proud of you. Yes, you married me but you have your job and education because of you and not because of the money or reputation that comes with being or knowing a Queen. Felicity, you are remarkable.”

Felicity swooned, “Thank you for remarking on it.”

“Now...I do believe you said you would ask for a foot massage,” Oliver said flirtaciously.

“Did you warm up your fingers?” she responded.

* * *

 After Oliver left Felicity's room, Diggle met him downstairs.

"We added two men extra men to watch the house and I set up a new guard for Thea while Paul is out," Diggle spoke.

“Thank you.  So, you want to tell me what happened today?”

“We were outside the boutique when the shooter on the motorcycle came by and aimed his gun.  Paul caught it and moved so he was in front of Thea.  He got shot in the shoulder and Felicity dropped Thea to the ground.”

“Felicity got the plate number.”

“Good, we can trace it.  I heard a rumor about a mole at QC, is there any truth to that?” Diggle asked.

“Felicity found a backdoor that led to a tech in IT.  Basically, it allowed him to go through all the files that were connected to the system. My father connected to the system the day after he set up the entry from his home office.  The Triad were able to get him through that and block Bratva business before Felicity changed it.”

“What are you going to do with the mole?”

“Alexei picked him up this evening.  I was just going to meet him.    I'm leaving”

* * *

Oliver could smell the sweat and blood as he entered the room.  He could hear his men speak.

“ _What till the Captain comes_ ,” Alexei said.

“Please, I didn't do anything. Let me go,” Cayden James hollered.

“ _Now why would I do that?_ ” Oliver spoke, purposely speaking Russian to sound more threatening as he took the bag off of the man's head.

“Mr. Queen. Oh my god, please help me. I don't know what I did but I'll do anything. Do you need a hacker? I'm the best there is,” Cayden begged and boasted.

“Not good enough as the backdoor to the Queen Consolidated system that lead to the Triad being able to interfere with Bratva business and kill my father was discovered just a few days ago by someone who is in fact the best,” replied Oliver smugly.

“It's not possible.”

“Felicity Smoak.”

Cayden's eyes grew wide recognizing the name as a new employee at Queen Consolidated.

“The new girl.  Please, no way some bubble headed blonde is better than me.”

“That blonde is my wife and graduated with two masters degrees at 21.  She had more companies after her than you ever did. She looked into you.  We know you have debts that I'm assuming you lent your hacking services to the Triad to pay. It might have worked if you hadn't gotten my father killed in the process.”

Oliver took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before he took a heavy swing at Cayden's face which flew back on impact.

“So you not only insulted my wife in front of my men but you are responsible for my father's death,” Oliver continued speaking after hitting him on the other side.

“Please, I'll tell you anything you want to know,” he begged after being beaten more.

“ _Oh, you'll talk_ ,” Oliver replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!

 “I've told you all I know. The Triad found me through the grapevine. A hacker got in their system and they needed someone local to get information.”

“Did you find out who the hacker was?” Oliver pulled a fingernail with the pliers.

Cayden screamed in pain, “Carter...Conroy...Cooper. Cooper Seldon. Some hacktavist in Boston. Careless. Made it easy to find. He had tons of information.”

His knuckles were bloody and the sleeves of his shirt were covered in the spatter from Cayden's injuries he had caused. The man's face was swollen and bruised. His fingernails had been removed with pliers. It didn't take much for the man to talk but Oliver had a feeling there was more.

“ _Captain?_ ”

“ _What,_ Alexei? _”_

“ _I don't think he knows anything else. We should just finish him._ ”

“ _Not yet. There is something else."_

“What aren't you telling me?” Oliver roars as he grabs the neck of the name forcing him to look in his eyes.

“I swear,” Cayden sobs, “I can't think of anything else.”

“Well, if that's the case... _end him_!”

Alexei and his goons go to grab the man's arms but he screams, “Wait...you said Felicity Smoak was your wife.”

Oliver stops and holds up his hands to let his men know to stop, “Yes. What about my wife?”

“When I got Seldon's info, there were pictures of a girl with dark hair, purple streaks on his Facebook,” he chokes out between sobs.

“Why would the Triad care about his Facebook?”

“They probably wouldn't but they were tagged with Felicity Smoak and if they looked into her, they would know she graduated cum laude with her masters degrees and that someone by the name of Felicity Smoak works at Queen Consolidated.”

“Felicity is very careful with the system. It's been changed for the last three weeks,” Oliver stated sharply.

“But she was in the employee files a week before that. They still had access to the system,” he cries.

“ _FUCK!”_ her curses.

* * *

“ _You didn’t get the girl!"_ Chien Na Wei bellowed from the chair behind the desk.

“ _No, we did not.  The bodyguard got in the way,_ ” the shooter said standing in front of her, a helmet in his hands.

“ _What good are you?  I should end your life now!_ "

“ _That would be a mistake.  There was a young woman standing next to the Queen girl.  Blonde.  Seen with Mr. Queen at restaurants lately._ ”

“ _Get me a name,_ ” she paused “ _Don’t fail again."_

* * *

Felicity thrashed on the bed shouting. Visions of Cooper's body on the floor floated through her subconscious. She just said no over and over until she felt herself being shaken.

“Felicity! Felicity, baby, wake up. You're having a dream. Come on baby,” Oliver shook her shoulders.

She looked up, “Oliver?”

“It's okay, baby. It was just a dream,” he replied as he enveloped her in a hug.

“I saw it all over again. I saw Cooper and there was...” she stopped speaking when she saw his shirt, “blood everywhere. Oliver your shirt?”

He looked down, “Oh, the interrogation.”

“Should I assume I won't be seeing Cayden at the office anymore?” Felicity asked sarcastically to which he nodded.

“We did get some information though. But let's not talk about that. Talk to me. How long have you had this dream?”

“This is the first night. I think I've been in such shock and now that some things have calmed down, it finally came through. Cooper's dead, your dad is dead all because of the Triad. We have to stop them Oliver,” she sobs.

He holds her with her head underneath his chin, “It'll be okay. We will get them for Cooper.”

“For your dad.”

“Yeah,” he replied looking down at her.

It was in that moment that he realized that as strong as Felicity seemed she could still be weak. He kissed her on the temple before he spoke.

“I should clean up. Are you going to be okay?” he asked her.

She nodded as he pushed himself away from her bed to walk to his bedroom. He threw his damaged blood soaked shirt in the trash before hopping into the shower. The hot water flowed over his body, erasing any trace of the life he ended tonight for the sake of the Bratva and his family. Once he was out, he toweled off and put on a pair of sweatpants that hung loosely at his hips. He glanced into Felicity's room to see her head against the pillow. He was about to turn into his own bedroom when her heard her say something.

“Oliver?”

“Yes, Felicity?”

“Umm...would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone right now,” she asked in an insecure tone.

While they had grown close enough to share small signs of affection like holding hands when they went on dates or hugs goodnight, they had yet to share a bed even in the platonic sense she was asking for. He simply nodded and slid into her bed under the covers as she rested her head against his chest.

“Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me,” he answered.

It was shortly after as his hand lightly brushed against her upper arm that he heard her soft snores and before he knew it, he too was asleep as the sound and feel of his wife next to him relaxed him.

* * *

The next morning as her alarm clock rang, Felicity didn't want to wake up from the warm cocoon that she was wrapped in. She realized that cocoon was in fact her husband who was spooning her from behind. And while Oliver didn't appear to be awake, a certain appendage of his was and from the way it felt, there was nothing small about Oliver Queen. She couldn't stop the rush of heat that went through her body. It's only been a few weeks that they been married but she can't deny her attraction to Oliver. Top it off with the flirtatious behavior, the being there for her last night and the genuinely good soul he had, it would be impossible to ignore it too.

Oliver slept soundly the first time in a long time and he had a feeling it was because of the golden haired beauty resting in his arms. He saw Felicity was awake because he had been silently watching her and he saw her eyes flutter. Oliver knew he should have moved when he woke up but he just wanted to bask in her presence for a little while without thinking about the Triad or death. He never thought that he would be married let alone actually happy about it. Oliver figured he would be dead by now but instead he was holding on to someone he has come to admire. Her intelligence was incomparable and she had a surprising amount of inner strength that he saw weaken last night when she wanted him to hold her. However, her close proximity didn't help a certain morning situation and she had definitely felt it based on the slight adjustment she made away from him. He pretended to stretch and wake up before she left the comfortable bed to prepare for work.

“Morning,” he fake yawns.

She barely glances his way, “Good morning.”

“I suppose we better get ready for work. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast?” he said questioning how she would answer.

“Yes, I won't miss Raisa's blinis. If I wasn't so terrible in the kitchen, I would ask her how to make them,” Felicity responded with a smile.

“What makes you think you are terrible in the kitchen?”

“I burnt ramen in college,” she deadpanned.

“Really? Wow, that's...yeah, that's bad,” he chuckled at her.

She playfully slapped his shoulder, “Hey...not nice to make fun of your wife.”

“You're absolutely right. What will you do with me?” he flirted.

Felicity was sure she blushed from her cheeks to her toes, “Enough...I have to get ready for work and not all of us look so good first thing in the morning.”

“On that note, I will go get ready myself and meet you for breakfast,” he paused for a moment, “But Felicity, I think you look especially beautiful in the morning.”

Felicity met Oliver downstairs after getting ready for work but he appeared pensive as he sat at the small table in the kitchen.  He was looking at the day’s newspaper.

“ _Good morning, Raisa_ ,” Felicity spoke causing Oliver’s head to look up at her.

“ _Good morning, Miss Felicity.  I hope you slept well,_ ” the housekeeper replied.

“Yes, I did.  Please tell me you have blinis?”

“For you, always,” Raisa answered handing her a plate

“Thank you,” Felicity said and took her plate to sit next to Oliver.

“We need to talk,” Oliver said.

“Okay…usually, someone saying that is a bad thing.”

“It’s not a good thing,” he replied seriously, “It’s possible the Triad knows about you.  Cayden talked.  He said that they found Cooper because of him.  He left clues and Cayden got into his system.  He had photos of you on his Facebook profile and they were tagged with your name.”

“I’ve taken all those down now and I look completely different.  Do you think they would come after me just because there were pictures?” she asked taking a bite of her breakfast.

“No telling.  He also said that before you came and changed the system that you were listed in the employees file he gave to the Triad.  If they recognize the name, the Triad may do research even if you are better than they were at hiding your code.  And we’ve been seen together.”

“I know.  I saw the pictures on my phone.  At least, it wasn’t a terrible shot of us in front of the theater.”

He grinned at the memory.  They were in line to see Wonder Woman.  Felicity begged him to go see it with her and they considered it a date night.  Oliver didn’t even know someone took a picture of them when they were talking he was so focused on her telling him how Wonder Woman changed female characters in comic books and how they were just scantily clad villains sent to seduce the heroes or barely dressed damsels in distress.

“I know this is a lot but I would like to add another bodyguard besides Diggle.  I know you have been trained and are able to take care of yourself and he is an excellent bodyguard.  But I would feel better...Just to be on the safe side.”

She looked at Oliver.  His eyes told her he was genuinely worried that something would happen to her because of the pictures.

“Okay…If it makes you feel better,” she answered him with a soft smile.

He grabbed her hand to place a soft kiss on her knuckles, “Thank you.”

* * *

 “Thea, I don’t know if I can do this,” Felicity said as she paced nervously across the room.

The week had flown by and tonight was the gala.  Her dress was hanging on the door and all that needed to be done was her makeup and hair.  Thea went first and barely moved at the stylists plucked, powdered, and primped her to look the part of a rich and powerful teenager.

“Lissy, calm down.  You have already been seen with Oliver so that can’t be why you are nervous.  What’s going on?” Thea glanced in her direction while a person put shadow on her eyelids.

“What if I trip and fall on my face?  I could have a bloody nose.”

“Felicity, I have seen you walk in heels the last few weeks.  You won’t fall and even if you start to, I guarantee my big brother will stop it.  I am willing to bet money that he will be glued to your hip all evening.”

“I won’t mind,” she mumbled to which Thea just smiled, “What if I babble someone to death and embarrass everyone?”

“For one, most people find your babbles adorable and you really only do that around my brother.  I think he makes you all hot and bothered,” her sister-in-law teased.

“THEA!”

“What?  You’re allowed to think he is handsome.  I don’t want to hear about how you want to take his clothes off with your teeth but,” she paused.

Felicity was flushing a bright crimson at the implication whether it be valid or not.

“Okay, no more talking,” she pointed a finger at Thea and the young girl just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

“You’ll be fabulous.  Come sit, I am done and it is time for them to work their magic.”

* * *

Oliver moved nervously while he waited for Felicity and Thea to walk down.  Ever since dealing with Cayden, he's been even more worried about Felicity.  Part of him wanted to end it, tell her she would be safer without him in her life.  But the memory of him in his arms and the desire for many more mornings waking up to her questioned that feeling of worry and replaced it with hope, hope for a day when it will be second nature to go to the same bed, curl up next to her, and sleep better than he has on the softest bed.  He knew he would do anything to protect her and lived for that day.

“Why are you so jumpy, Oliver?” his mother asked, “It’s just a gala.”

“I know.  It’s just this will be the first time that Felicity and I actually acknowledge our relationship.  She’s never been to something like this before.  Plus, everything…is just…I don’t know.”

Moira straightened his bowtie, “No worries tonight dear.  Your girl is,” she paused as she saw her son’s mouth open at the sight of Felicity at the top of the stairs.

“Stunning,” Oliver breathed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, kudos, subscriptions. If you notice any mistakes, please feel free to point them out. I often write these chapters individually and not as the whole story so I mess things up from time to time even though I try not to.

Felicity walked down the stairs, hand gliding along the banister as she looked at Oliver. She knew her husband was handsome but in a tux, he was exquisite and he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. It was moments like this that her guilt about moving on from Cooper was the strongest because she enjoyed Oliver's attention. Their relationship was developing quickly. She couldn't help the rush of satisfaction she had when she saw his mouth parted and his throat moved like he gulped.

“Felicity...you look...fantastic,” Oliver said.

“Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself,” she replied with a blush.

Moira looked at the two of them. She sensed that their bond had grown in the last month. She knew that neither of them planned to be married but Moira hoped that they could grow to love each other like she loved Robert.

“All right, let's get this party started,” Thea said enthusiastically as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

 Felicity sat nervously in the limo next to Oliver. Moira, Thea, and one of the bodyguards and already left and entered the Exchange Building where the QC annual anniversary gala was being held. She couldn't help the knot that formed in her stomach. The rest of the world saw her as a young dumb blonde on the arm of a handsome billionaire. Yes, she was the head of IT but some people still saw her as a little girl who shouldn't have that responsibility regardless of her degrees. And now she was about to go into the lion's den where all of Starling's elite can judge her and her relationship.

“Felicity...I can feel you thinking,” Oliver said looking at her, “what's going on?”

“Everybody's going to judge me, judge us. I worked so hard in school and because I was so young I expected people to treat me differently for that. People don't typically like when someone younger than them is smarter than them which is why I knew I would have people doubting me when I was made head of IT. When I go in there, my outfit, my hair, and my conversations, will all be judged and you because I'll be there with you. I'm feeling a little insecure.”

Oliver took her hands in his, “Felicity, listen to me. I have been judged my entire life and there is something I've learned from that. I learned that it doesn't matter when you have the right people on your side. You have me on your side. So, let them judge. I only see you and tonight I get to officially show the world my beautiful 'girlfriend' somewhere other than outside a movie theater.”

She blushed and looked into his eyes, “You know...sometimes I feel a bit guilty.”

His eyebrows crinkled, “What do you mean?”

“Just that Cooper died because he wanted to hold the Triad accountable and here I am married to a very handsome man, living at a mansion, and working at my dream job.”

Oliver smirked, “You think I'm handsome?”

“Of course, that's what you take from that. You know you're handsome.”

“I know you are stalling from going into the building and showing everyone how remarkable you are,” he told her.

“You think I'm remarkable?” she grinned.

“Yes, I do. Now, let's go.”

* * *

Oliver didn't let Felicity out of his sight not that any man in the room could blame him. He found himself wanting to introduce her has his wife more than the head of IT or even just his girlfriend. She nudged him a few times when he went to say the w word which he would change to wonderful girlfriend. His mother had found a few investors to schmooze and Thea was flirting with one of the waiters when he heard what sounded like Felicity's stomach rumbling.

Oliver leaned to whisper in her ear, “Was that you?”

Felicity bit her lip, “Sorry...I am starving. Thea didn't let me eat. I never know if I can eat anything at these things.”

He chuckled, “Mom made sure the food was nut free. She couldn't have you breaking out in hives.”

She groaned, “Oh thank god. Would you be the best person in the world and grab me some of those little tart thingys?”

“Anything for you,” he replied with a kiss to her cheek.

She watched Oliver walk away before she took a glass of red wine on a tray the waiters were holding. If Cooper was alive, he would be ridiculing her and probably call her a sell out. Felicity took a large gulp when a hand came into view.

“Max Fuller,” he said holding out his hand.

Felicity took in the man who held out his hand and decided to shake it. He was handsome, athletic build, but he had an air of cockiness in that smirk on his face that rubbed her the wrong way.

“Felicity Smoak,” she replied.

“So Felicity what are you doing with Oliver Queen?”

She couldn't stop her eyes from rolling before she answered, “What do you mean?”

“You're not his usual type.”

“His tastes improved,” she answered sassily.

“I agree. Blondes were always more my type,” he took in her body to which she shivered in disgust.

“Believe me, I am well above your type, Mr. Fuller.”

“And why is that?” he asked moving closer to her.

Oliver noticed Felicity interacting with Max Fuller. He never liked the man and certainly had no respect for the man who made his money running a club that more often than not served as base for drug dealers and prostitution and Max had no respect for him either. Oliver watched as the man got closer and closer to Felicity as they spoke. She stood her ground but he could tell that she was agitated by how tightly she was gripping the wine glass. He decided that he should intervene before Felicity broke the glass in his face.

“I have a brain,” he heard her say.

“Is there a problem here?” Oliver asked as he handed a plate to her.

She smiled at him and said, “Thank you, Oliver.”

“Not at all. I was just talking to your girl here how she didn't seem to be your type.”

“How could she not be my type? She's brilliant, bold, stunningly beautiful. Any man would be a fool not to fall madly in love with Felicity,” Oliver replied with words that caused Felicity to blush.

“Did he ever tell you about our past?” Max looked at her.

Luckily, Thea decided to come over at that time and asked Felicity to go to the restroom with her which Felicity gladly went. Oliver was left standing next to Max.

“What are you playing at, Fuller?”

“Nothing. I was just hoping for a little retribution. You slept with my girl during our engagement party maybe I should sleep with the brainy,” he didn't get the opportunity to finish the sentence before Oliver's fist connected to his face.

Oliver grabbed him and brought his mouth to Max's ear, “You even think about her the wrong way and you'll wish you were never born,” before tossing him on the floor.

“What the fuck, Queen? Can't you take a joke?” he hollered holding his cheek.

“Not when the joke is about my wife,” Oliver shouted, forgetting where he was until he looked up.

In front of him stood not only his mother with a disappointed mask on her face along with all the other guests but so was Felicity and Thea. Felicity's eyes were round as saucers, her cheeks were red, and her hands gripped her clutch so tightly her knuckles were white.

“Wait, a minute, you're married? What is she pregnant?” Fuller laughed, standing up from the floor.

“That will be enough Mr. Fuller,” Moira Queen spoke loudly and clearly while signaling for security to remove the offending person.

Felicity quickly shuffled next to Oliver, grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him to the nearest exit to speak with him outside.

Once she knew they were alone, “What the hell was that? You just told everyone in there that you are married when they were just supposed to think we are dating. What the hell is wrong with you?” she shouted.

He looked down at his shoes while taking a deep breath, “I don't know.”

“That's bullshit!”

He looked up at her in shock, “Excuse me?”

“Oliver, you didn't become who you are right now by being constantly careless and forgetful. We had a plan. Now what happened?”

“Max said something that I found unacceptable.”

“Okay?” Felicity said confused.

“He talked about have sex with you and I just snapped and,” he shrugged.

“You reacted without thinking,” Felicity sighed.

“Yeah.”

“He was drunk and has issues with you. You let him get to you, Oliver. Why?” she asked him.

“Because he was talking about my wife,” he whisper shouted.

Felicity just stared at him holding her breath, afraid she'll wake up from the dream that is her life where her arranged marriage could actually be something more.

“I couldn't let him talk about you like you were some tramp I used to date. Like his fiancee I slept with during their engagement party, like the number of women I cheated on Laurel with. You're so much more, Felicity. More than I ever expected,” Oliver moves towards her, placing his hands on her arms, “I don't know what it is about you Felicity but when I met you, it was like a light shown in the darkness. You are the only good thing that has come out of this forced life in the brotherhood and the only reason why I haven't shouted it from the rooftops and taken you out all the time in front of everyone was because of the plan back in Russia.”

“Yeah well so much for,” but she was cut off when Oliver's mouth landed against hers.

The kiss was bruising and passionate. His hands shifted into her hair and pulled her close so he could deepen it, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to dance along with hers. A small moan escaped her mouth and that caused Oliver to growl as he pulled away to rest his head against hers.

“I didn't expect you either, Oliver,” she whispered.

* * *

 

Felicity's dress

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! You all are awesome and I appreciate your support!
> 
> I'm sure this isn't as long as some of you would like but I wanted this chapter to be all about what happened during the gala.
> 
> I am currently cross posting my work on Fanfiction.net. I am beggsyboo there too.

 

“Oliver, we're going to have to fix this. The cat is out of the bag; it can't be put back in.”

Oliver rubbed her arms, “I know. I'm sorry, Felicity.”

“Don't be. We planned on getting married over here. Now everyone knows we already are. I'm more worried about your mom. Did you see the look on her face? I thought my mom was the only one that could do that,” Felicity replied.

“Oh shit,” he groaned.

He looked down at Felicity. He lips were bruised and there was beard burn around her mouth from the kiss and wanted to kiss her again. The doors to the ball room opened and Moira along with Thea walked out.

“Well, I'm glad that things are working out for you two but what the heck was that in there?” Moira scolded.

“Yeah, Ollie. Nice punch,” Thea joked.

“I'm sorry, mom. I didn't expect that and I know today was supposed to be about QC, dad, and just us dating....but he,” Oliver began to apologize.

“He provoked you,” Moira interrupted.

“Moira, I think I have a solution for this,” Felicity stated.

“And that would be what, Felicity? It isn't like you can type away everyone that just heard him refer to you as his wife.”

“Not exactly but I do have a regular alarm that signals me if my or Oliver's name pops up anywhere on the internet whether it be blogs, news, pictures, so on. I go through everything and delete and block what I don't think is appropriate. Now, I guarantee there are a few things that have popped up based on the loud vibrations coming from my clutch in the last thirty minutes so I will go through those.”

“Okay, that will help but not solve things,” her mother in law replied.

“That is where the private interview with Starling's most credible reporter with Starling's power couple comes in. Oliver and I sit down, say how we met in Boston while he was at one of the universities he went to and I was at MIT. We fell in love and he asked my father for his blessing while we visited my family in Russia, where I grew up as a dual citizen with an American mother and a Russian father. I tell them how my parents met, my education, make myself out to be the perfect bride for Oliver who will state how he changed when he met me, stopped playing around, and grew up to take over QC with me as a properly appointed head of IT but that we didn't want Oliver to be accused of nepotism so we kept our relationship quiet until we deemed it appropriate to announce it. Oliver was protecting my honor after Max Fuller got handsy due to too much alcohol so he will seem to be the handsome caring husband that he is,” Felicity rattled off her plan.

Moira tapped her finger against her chin thinking about Felicity's plan, “So we control what the public sees?”

“Exactly,” Felicity grins.

“It could work mom,” Thea said.

“You thought of this in just thirty minutes?” Oliver asked.

“Actually, I've had a few backup plans just in case something happened. I am one of the best people out there to cover my tracks but I can't control what life throws at me. The plan for a private interview and photo shoot is just being implemented a bit sooner than expected.”

“You really are a genius!” Thea chuckled.

“Yes, she is. I think Felicity's idea will work. It will still probably have a few issues but we can control those I think. We'll need to contact PR, our lawyers, and Felicity must decide on her name.”

“Felicity Smoak Queen,” she interjects.

“Wonderful. Well, I think the majority of the guest have left since your tantrum,” Moira spoke.

“It wasn't a tantrum, mom.”

“Whatever, dear. Let's go home.”

* * *

Felicity and Oliver stood looking at each other in the doorway of their conjoined rooms. The air was filled with tension. Neither one knew what to do or what the other was thinking.

“Oliver” “Felicity”

Both laughed, “Go ahead,” Felicity said.

“No, you go.”

Felicity bit her lower lip and it took all of Oliver's willpower not to grab her face to kiss her but they had to talk about their relationship. They've only been married for a bit over a month so he shouldn't feel like he does because it takes longer than that to fall in love. Or at least he thought it was. He never felt like this before nor so quickly. Oliver wanted to protect and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to possess her too. Felicity awoke a very primal instinct in him that he fought every day. He wanted to pull her in his arms, make love, and wake up holding her every morning. Going to work with her every morning after sharing breakfast, listening to her sweet voice yet already terrified of her loud voice that he experienced tonight when he announced their marriage to all of Starling's one percenters just wasn't enough for him anymore. He wanted a real marriage.

She stared at him. Felicity could tell he was holding back, letting her take the reins because he didn't want to push her. She wasn't sure how she felt about Oliver or more specifically she didn't know what to call how she felt about Oliver. It was too soon to be in love after finding Cooper dead in his dorm room. Cooper and her were together for years before she broke up with him a couple of months ago. She found out he stole her X-axis bi-numeric algorithm. Felicity just didn't know what for but she knew when she found his body. The “super virus” allowed him into their server but it didn't make him careful. But should she remain guilty for his decisions the rest of her life? Here, she was in front of this man that made her babble in the worst of times and blush from head to toe with just one look. He supported her and let her shine. Oliver would literally hurt anyone who tried to hurt her and proven it.  And that kiss, she could still feel it in her toes.

“You kissed me,” Felicity said.

“I did,” he grinned and moved closer to her.

“It was a good kiss.”

“I agree,” he moved even closer.

“What do we do now?”

Oliver moved till he was chest to chest with Felicity. The air was thick with the heady tension between them.

“Honestly?” he replied.

“Yes,” she answered.

“I'd really like to kiss you again and then again after that and again after that. Felicity, it may make no sense but I think I am falling in love with you. Your wit, your voice, your spirit and your beauty have overwhelmed me and it's the only thing that makes sense to describe what I am feeling. I am in love with you and I just want to know if you could love me too.”

Felicity almost didn't know how to respond but then she realized that she didn't want to feel guilty for the results of other people's actions. She wanted to be happy and being around Oliver made her happy so she did the one thing she had been craving to do since earlier that night. She lifted on her toes and pressed her mouth to his. He responded by holding her face to deepen the kiss, slowly devouring her like she was the most indulgent dessert he ever tasted. She could stop the moan from slipping out and it fueled his desire. He forced himself to pull away and placed a small peck on her lips before rubbing his nose against hers and resting his head on hers.

“I take that as a good sign,” he smiled.

“I think I'm falling for you, too.”

She never saw him smile so bright. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her again and she chuckled.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me hearing that,” he said.

Felicity rested her hands on Oliver's chest, “I have an idea how happy you are. Well, now that it is out. I suppose we ought to let your mother and Thea plan our next wedding.”

“And we can plan our honeymoon,” he suggested.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere with you,” Oliver replied.

“How about I start a list and you can tell me if you liked it there? I'm sure you've been all over the world and have a few favorites.”

“No.”

“No?” Felicity asked confused.

“I want our honeymoon to be special. I want to go somewhere neither of us have gone,” Oliver replied.

“I've always wanted to go to Bali. Have you ever been to Bali?”

“No, Bali sounds perfect.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

She may have thought of it but Felicity didn't expect her mother in law to implement her plan so quickly. The whole week went by in a flurry of meetings. Meetings with the lawyers, meetings with PR, meetings with a designer for the wedding dress and Thea's maid of honor dress, and a Skype meeting with Anatoly. Felicity's head hurt with everything moving so quickly that she flopped on her bed. While her and Oliver had become significantly closer physically and emotionally, they chose to wait to be more intimate than they already had. He said he wanted it to be special so he went about planning their honeymoon while she laid here on her bed, frustrated because she had a ridiculously delicious husband that happened to be a closet romantic. Felicity couldn't blame him though. She wanted it to be special too.

Her phone rang and she groaned before pressing answer.

“ello?”

“Felicity,” the velvet voice she's grown to love said.

“Hey, Oliver,” she replied.

“You sound tired. Are you feeling all right?”

“Yeah, your sister has a lot of energy in her little body. I've never shopped and tried on so many things in my life,” she said with a smile.

Oliver chucked, “There is a reason I call her speedy. But I called for another reason though I'm not sure you would want to now.”

“What is it?”

“Well, I made reservations at Table Salt at seven. I thought since it is out there is no reason to find little unknown movie theaters and dinners at the mansion for dates anymore. I want to take my wife out to dinner.”

“I'll be ready to leave at six thirty,” she said with a smile.

* * *

 Oliver knocked on the bedroom door at exactly 6:30. He held a dozen pink roses and a ring box. Felicity opened her door and grinned at him. His eyes shifted taking in the view. She wore a red low cut v-neck dress with small peplum flaps on her hips that rested slightly above of her knees. Felicity's hair rested in soft waves against her shoulders and without sleeves, the dress emphasized her beautiful figure with her toned arms, succulent hips, long legs, and what he knew to be a fantastic rear end.

“Are those for me?” she asked shocking him out of his stupor.

He jolted and handed her the flowers, “Yes...yes, these are for you.”

“Thank you. I love pink.”

“I know. It surprised me when I learned that and the first time I saw you in all your goth wear,” he said.

“I'll let Raisa know to put these in water before we leave.”

“I have something else for you...before we go,” he spoke nervously.

“Oh? You better be careful, Mr. Queen. A girl could get used to this.”

“You should, Mrs. Queen,” he held out the box and opened it.

Inside the velvet box, rested a beautiful 1.5 carat emerald with six small diamonds on a platinum band.

“Oliver, you shouldn't have,” she gasped at the ring.

“It was my grandmother Dearden's 50th wedding anniversary present from my grandfather. They were my mother's parents.  I wanted to get you something but nothing at a store called to me so I opened the vault. .”

“Wait...we have a vault?” she interrupted.

“We do.  When I saw this, I remembered how much my grandfather loved her. I was around twelve when he died and he told me stories how they met. He said that she was feisty and how she got more beautiful with time. I only hope that we can have that, Felicity and I would be honored if you would wear this.”

She held out her hand and Oliver placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

* * *

Oliver increased the security again because of the announcement.  He was paranoid about the Triad coming to get his family before but it was bordering on obsession because now she had two bodyguards unless he was with her.  Diggle caught the plate for the shooter from last week but all they could find was that it was a stolen motorcycle and Felicity lost him on the cameras shortly before a tunnel so everywhere they went a bodyguard must follow.  As soon as they rolled up to the curb at Table Salt, cameras flashed.  It got out that Oliver and Felicity Queen would be dining there that night and the paparazzi were swarming to get pictures of the newlyweds.  Oliver opened the door for Felicity and their bodyguard handed the keys to the valet before the couple stopped to pose for a few shots.  Thea had trained Felicity earlier in the week about posing and looking just so.  The news of their relationship spread like wildfire through social media and Felicity wanted to make sure that no one assumed she landed her billionaire by getting pregnant because she stood the wrong way. 

Oliver leaned into her ear and whispered, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Queen," Felicity responded gazing up at him, watching his eyes darken when she referred to him like that.

He kissed her forehead and they continued into the restaurant.

“Table for Queen,” Oliver said to the maître d'.

He walked with her to the table following the man to their table and Felicity could feel the heat from his palm against her lower back, resting just above her ass. She felt him move closer to her with each step closer to their table.

“Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Queen. Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal.”

“You really do look beautiful,” Oliver said.

Felicity blushed the same shade of red as her dress, “Thank you, Oliver.”

“I know we've had little dates at home but we never really talked about our future.”

“Yeah, I guess we've been hyper focused on finding the people who wrong us rather than what we want. And that hasn't gotten us too far either. Whoever they have helping them now, is very good at covering or they just got more careful after Cooper.”

“Why don't you tell me about him?”

“Cooper and I met my sophomore year. I went through this terrible goth phase when I was that age. I knew the odds of anyone recognizing me from Russia or even my mother's family in Vegas was low but when I graduated from high school so young that I didn't feel like I fit anywhere; I wanted to change. He could follow my tech talk and babbles that only my father could. It's when I got into hacking and what he called 'hacktivism'. That was up until I realized he stole my codes. I ended a two year relationship when I found out along with copying a major paper of mine. But I never wanted anything bad to happen to him. The only reason why I went to his dorm was because he called me. I assume it was because what he found on them but it was too late.”

“I'm really sorry, Felicity,” he spoke before they were greeted by their server.

“Good evening and welcome to Table Salt. These are the specials and our menu for the evening. May I start you off with something to drink?”

“Yes, we'd like your best red, please,” Oliver asked.

“Right away, Mr. Queen.”

“Tell me about your dad,” Felicity asked.

“He entered the brotherhood when he was young, started as an enforcer but found he was much better at making money for them not torturing for them. When he met my mom, they came up with a plan to start QC with his contacts and her money. He wasn't the most fatherly person and I mess up a lot. It's why I was in Russia; my dad decided that I needed to grow up if I was to ever run QC so he sent me to where he grew up. I just wanted to make him proud.”

“I think he would be proud of you. I am,” she reassured him and rested her hand on his.

He nodded, “Thank you.”

The waiter came back with the wine and they proceeded to order. Oliver and Felicity continued to talk and share through their meal until they were the only ones left in the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Because I felt this chapter was dragging I decided to split it up. The next chapter will be the wedding and the honeymoon but drama will await them when they get home.

 

Susan Williams sat in front of them for their interview.  Moira had planned her outfit, hair, makeup along with an official photoshoot of the couple to show solidarity among the family and hopefully, dispelling any pregnancy rumors that started circulating shortly after by wearing a very tight figure hugging but sophisticated dress.  Susan Williams wasn't the best journalist but she always portrayed the Queens in a positive light.  The way she kept looking at Oliver irritated Felicity and if she sat a little closer to Oliver than necessary, he didn't seem to mind.

“So, why keep the wedding a secret?”

Oliver spoke while holding Felicity’s hand, “We had been dating for a little over a year while Felicity was finishing her master’s degrees at MIT and I was finishing my MBA at Harvard.  She brightens up the room wherever she goes and I found it impossible not to fall in love with her.  When she got the job at Queen Consolidated on her own merits, of course, we were concerned with rumors of nepotism.  I didn’t want that for her because she deserved the job regardless of our relationship and I wanted everyone to know that beforehand.”

“So why announce it like you did?” Susan probed.

Felicity chuckled, “My husband is a tad possessive and got a bit jealous when another party goer was flirting with me and got a bit handsy.  I’ll admit that isn’t his most attractive quality,” she said playfully glaring at him, “But I can’t say I wouldn’t react the same way with the women who flirt with him.  Not that I blame them.”

“Felicity, there are rumors going around that you were married in Russia because you are pregnant, is there a little prince or princess coming in the next year?”

She snorted, “No, there is not.  Our marriage is new and while we do want to start a family, I would like to enjoy our newlywed status for a bit longer.”

“I personally can’t wait to have children with Felicity.  A little mini-her with her brilliant mind and beautiful blue eyes,” he looked at her with hearts in his eyes and Felicity blushed.

“Why Russia?”

“Well, my mother is originally from Vegas as is my father but he was transferred to the Russian branch of the company he works for when I was seven.  I grew up there and we were worried that my family and our friends couldn’t make it to a wedding later on so we said why wait.”

“Sounds like a fairy tale. In fact, some people are saying it is all fake. That this is all a ploy to make you look better as you take over your father's company,” Susan stated, “What would you say to that?”

“I would say that it is understandable to think that based on my history. Felicity deserves most of the credit in my opinion. First time, we spoke she told me how she wasn't going to be another notch in my bedpost and to not waste my time. She stunned me because normally I could get any girl I want. It wasn't until I stopped putting on the fake 'Hi, I'm Oliver Queen' smile and asked her to help me study for one of my classes that I got to see what it was like for someone who worked for everything she had. While her family wasn't destitute in any way, Felicity went to MIT on a full scholarship because she is a literal genius. She worked at a coffee house and turtored to earn extra money so she didn't need anything from them. She wanted to prove to the world how good she really was and it made me realize that I wanted the same thing. I wanted to prove everyone who thought I was a lazy, idiotic billionaire playboy wrong. She makes me a better person.”

“I think people underestimate Oliver. In fact, I was one of them until he showed me how serious he was about school and making something of himself. I saw how strong and intelligent as well as how vulnerable he was in the short time before we were dating. When he officially asked me out, I think I was already in love with him because I got to see the real him before it ever became romantic. I learned to never underestimate him and I know he will be a great CEO because he already is.”

Susan looked at them carefully, "I have to say that anyone who is around you would have to blind not to see the obvious love between you two."

Felicity and Oliver grinned at each other and Oliver took the hand he had been holding the entire time and kissed her palm. 

* * *

Today was the day.  A month had passed since Oliver outed them as a married couple and while Oliver feared for them due to the many enemies especially the Triad, nothing was going to stop him from enjoying this day.  Felicity and he had grown even closer and he was quickly regretting his decision for them to wait till the honeymoon.  Oliver thought she was purposely torturing him because she wore more skirts and dresses that showed off her killer legs and the closer the wedding date came, the shorter they got. He couldn’t stop himself from staring especially when she wore those fuchsia heels that he pictured digging into him as he held Felicity against the wall thrusting into her.  They went on more dates and dinners at home but he particularly loved the nights when they would fall asleep together watching movies and shows in the media room.  Oliver even found he liked Dr. Who. 

Felicity stared at herself in the mirror. It had been two and a half months since she married Oliver in Russia and yet here she stood waiting in another wedding dress. This one was longer with lace appliques, silver crystal beading, and a drop waist. It fit along her curves and flowed out from her hips into a beautiful netted skirt. The sweetheart neckline was the only similarity with her original dress. Her parents came along with Anatoly and a few of the higher Bratva officers in order to celebrate on the United States soil.

“Now this is the dress you deserved for the first wedding,” her mother spoke.

“Is it too much?” Felicity asked.

“No, it is perfect. Classic with a touch of sexy. I'm surprised you wanted to wear your hair up this time.”

“Thea suggested it. It fit the veil better.”

“They sure have gone all out for this one,” Donna said.

“A wedding fit for a Queen as Moira would say,” Felicity chuckled, “This whole month has flown by. First, we had to set up the interview with Susan Williams to squelch the pregnancy and gold digging rumors. Thankfully, Moira lives to plan so her and Thea took over all of this. At least, I am able to have Caitlin and Iris here from Boston to be my bridesmaids.  But then there were some issues with the Bratva here in Starling so Oliver was busy with that while I was covering the tracks so that just made us busier and we haven't spent as much time together as I would like.”

“Talking about the Bratva, has there been any developments about the Triad?”

“After we caught their mole within the first couple of weeks here and the attack in front of the boutique, security has been so high that we step on a crack and someone knows about it. With everything in the news about us and from what Oliver said the possibility that they saw my pictures with Cooper on his social media pages when they tracked him, I'm surprised we haven't heard something else. I think that after Cooper and now their previous hacker did what they did, they resorted to different methods of communication that can't be tracked with computers and cameras.”

“Well, we can ignore that for a few more days right. You have a wedding and a honeymoon to get to. From what I have seen the last couple of days, I might be a grandmother by the time you come back,” she winked at her daughter.

“Mom...oh my gah...can you not.”

“What? He's a very attractive young man and he obviously adores you or he wouldn't have outed you the way he did in a jealous fit. Is there something wrong?”

“No...just sometimes I still feel guilty for Cooper and for feeling something for Oliver so quickly.”

“Oh...honey, Cooper wasn't your fault and you know that. You told me yourself that he stole your work well before his death and that you were over before you found him. And there is nothing wrong with feeling something for Oliver. If anything, it is a blessing that you are so compatible. I think he could bring out the best in you. In this short time, I've seen you be more confident than I ever have and Oliver looks at you like you hung the moon and he is happy just to gaze upon you. This situation is far from ideal but I think out of this, you found actual love and that is nothing to feel guilty for.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Always, baby girl. You look beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> Tumbler: xtina-lynn  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Part of this may become NSFW (just so you know)
> 
> I modified the vow renewal script from https://www.idotaketwo.com/blog/sample-vow-renewal-script/ .

 

“Knock, knock.”

Oliver turned to the voice and smiled, “Merlyn.”

“First, let me say congrats and second let me say, I forgive you,” Tommy said.

“What?” Oliver responded while straightening his tie.

“I forgive you for not telling me you were already married so I could throw a kick-ass bachelor party,” his friend laughed while patting his shoulder.

“Those days are long gone, Tommy,” he replied.

“Don't I know it. You look happy though.”

“Surprisingly, I am.”

“Man, I can't wait to meet the girl who made Oliver 'Playboy” Queen settle down,” Tommy said with a chuckle.

“She's something else. But how've you been? I wasn't sure you were going to come it had been so long.” Oliver spoke.

“It really has been too long but I'm great. The clubs are doing well and Laurel and I are getting married next year after she has the baby.”

“What? The baby?” Oliver asked surprised.

“Oh, yeah. I had proposed about three weeks before we found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to get married looking like a 'whale'. Her terms, not mine.”

“Wow, that's great, man. Congrats.”

“Thanks. But today is all about getting you to the altar...again,” Tommy laughed.

* * *

Oliver watched Felicity as she walked towards him. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world; in fact, he was sure of it. She floated down the aisle and all he saw was her even though they were surrounded by all their friends and family.  Felicity lit up the room with her smile as she looked at him till they finally stood face to face.

Felicity watched Oliver as he looked at her from the other side of the altar.  He wore a black tux and bow-tie and she had a feeling he had suspenders underneath his jacket. Her mouth went dry and he smiled as if he read her mind. Felicity and Oliver thought it best to have a justice of the peace officiate the ceremony since this was a vow renewal rather than a regular wedding.

The justice started the ceremony as everyone sat, “Oliver and Felicity, it is a pleasure to share today’s wonderful occasion with you. Many people believe that entering into marriage is the final step in a romantic relationship. A couple meets, get to know one another and fall in love, decide they want to spend their lives together, and then take the final step—marriage.But marriage is hardly the final step in a couple’s relationship, rather it is the beginning of a grand adventure! Today, you want to reconfirm your commitment to working together and ensuring your marriage blossoms for years to come. May this renewing of the vows you took to become husband and wife remind you that despite the stresses inevitable in every life, your love, respect, trust and understanding of each other will continue to increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living.  Please join hands.  Oliver, will you continue to have Felicity as your wife and continue to live in this marriage?”

“I Will,” Oliver replies.

“Do you reaffirm your love to her, and will you love, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” the justice asked.

“I Do.”

“Felicity, will you continue to have Oliver as your husband and continue to live in this marriage?”

“I Will,” she responds.

“Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

“I Do.”

“On your wedding day you exchanged rings as a symbol of the never-ending circle of love. Rings serve as a reminder of your vows to each other, and your commitment to live in unity, love and happiness. At this time, reconfirm the meaning of the rings you wear. Please join your left hands together. Oliver, please repeat after me.”

“Felicity, I wear this ring you placed on my hand as a symbol of my love and commitment to you,” Oliver repeated.

“Felicity please repeat after me”

“Oliver, I wear this ring you placed on my hand as a symbol of my love and commitment to you.,” she repeated.

“I ask that you each continue to cherish each other as special and unique individuals and that you respect the thoughts and ideas of one another. And most of all, be able to forgive each other, and not hold grudges against. Live each day in love with each other, always being there to give love, comfort, and refuge, in good times and bad. Oliver and Felicity, today you have renewed the vows you made to each other on your blessed wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of your union by the joining of hands, the taking of vows, and by the wearing of your rings. It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and binds you as husband and wife. Please celebrate this renewal of vows with a kiss!”

Oliver leans in to kiss her and she meets him half way and their guests clap when their lips meet.

* * *

He clanged his champagne flute to get the attention of all their guests.

“Can I get everyone's attention? I would like to take a moment to thank all of you for being here tonight and celebrating with Felicity and me. I know this came as a shock to some of you but I couldn't be happier to spend the rest of my life with this woman and having all of you here to witness it, means a lot. But I'd really like to say something to my wife. Felicity, before I met you, I didn't have a plan. I had no idea what I was going to do or be. Then, you walked into my life and you changed everything. I was in darkness. But with your kindness, your generosity, your compassion, your intelligence, your wit and your trust, you brought me into the light. You were that light. And I don’t know if I deserve you — I probably don’t — but whatever has happened, whatever will happen, the way that you make me feel is the best part of my life. You are my always.”

Everyone clapped as Felicity kissed his cheek. She smiled because it was at that moment she no longer felt guilty because she wouldn't have this if Cooper was alive. She saw her mother wipe a tear from her eye  Felicity stared at him until he glanced in her direction.

He whispered in her ear, “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head and whispered in his, “I love you, Oliver.”

Oliver felt his heart leap with those words.  In the last two months, he had fallen almost ridiculously fast for the remarkable woman in front of him and she just told him she loves him.  The smile on his face threatened to split it in half when he replied with four very true words.

"I love you, too."

* * *

“Gah, I can’t wait to get out of this dress,” Felicity whined as they made it to their honeymoon suite in Bali.

They left their reception shortly after she threw the bouquet that landed squarely in her friend Iris’s hands and immediately went to the private jet to leave for their honeymoon.

“My sentiments exactly,” Oliver said as he came up behind her kissing her neck at her pulse point as he started unlacing the back.

Felicity couldn’t stop the moan that came from her mouth as she felt the warm wet movement of his tongue against her skin. 

“I’ve been going insane wanting to touch you all day,” he said while nipping at her collarbone.

“Oh really,” she replied breathily.

“God, Felicity,” he turned her so she was facing him, the top of her dress loose from him opening the laces in the back, “Do you have any idea what you do to me?  How beautiful and brilliant I think you are?”

“Why don’t you show me?” Felicity responded with a smirk.

He growled and immediately picked her up before gently tossing her on the bed.  She giggled as she bounced as he shrugged off his jacket and tie in haste and threw his shoes before joining her on the bed. 

“Oliver, wait.”

He looked dismayed, “What…is something wrong?”

She smiled at him, “No…no everything is just right but I wanted to show you what I have under the dress.”

“I thought that’s what I was going to do,” he smirked at her to which she rolled her eyes.

“No…I was talking all sexy and stuff,” she pouted.

“Felicity, you don’t need to put on a show for me.  I think you are sexy in everything you wear and I would much rather you be wearing nothing at the moment.”

She slid off the bed before he could pin her down, “Nope, mister.  I want to show you properly.  Stay here and open that bottle of champagne over there and I’ll be right back.”

Felicity disappeared into the bathroom while Oliver buried his head in the pillows before getting up to open the champagne Felicity requested.  The minutes she was gone stretched into what felt like hours as he looked out from their balcony.  He breathed in the warm beachy air before he heard her say his name.  His mouth watered as he saw her. 

There she stood in front of him in a white satin and lace corset.  The top cupped her breast perfectly while the boning emphasized her sensual curves.  She turned and he couldn’t restrain himself any further as he saw her perfect smooth ass separated by a tiny scrap of white lace.  He fell at her feet kissing up her long legs covered in shear stockings held up by her garter belt.  He felt her shiver upon the contact of his lips as they travelled up to her legs while his hands groped her bottom.  She gasped as he squeezed and his stubble brushed along the bare skin of her upper thighs. 

Felicity could feel her panties becoming wetter as she stood in their room as she watched Oliver worship her.  She felt his warm breath through the fabric.  She saw his eyes look up asking for permission before brushing his nose against the damp fabric.  The friction caused her to jump slightly and he placed his hands on her hips to hold her place as her nuzzled against her outer core. 

“Oh,” she mumbled.

“I want to taste you,” he said.

“Mmmm.”

“Please, can I taste you?” Oliver asked and looked up at her.

She barely nodded before one of his hands on her hips swiftly ripped the fabric away from her and licked from her entrance to her clit. 

“Oh god,” she moaned, “keep doing that.”

“You taste delicious.  Why didn’t I do this before?” he whispered along her out lips as his tongue darted in and out of her entrance. 

Her hands grasped at his hair, “Ol…iver.”

He licked her clit and replaced his tongue with his fingers, spreading her so he could see her pretty pink core.  Oliver sucked on her as his fingers crooked into her, rubbing against her G-spot sending her spiraling into an orgasm.  He lapped at her, sucking in every bit of her juices as they trickled out of her quivering center.  Her hands loosened their hold on his hair and she panted coming down from her high.

“That…that was…wow,” she replied.

He smirked as he brought his face to meet hers, “I’m just getting started.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I hope you still like it. I have a lot of different story ideas floating around so I might post some of those shortly while updating this story.

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s face and smashed her lips to his.  She could taste herself on him and it made her hungry for more.  They devoured each other until air was needed and Oliver continued leaving sloppy kisses down her throat till he met the spot where the neck meets the shoulder where he bit. She trailed her hands down his chest and gripped the shirt pulling it and causing buttons to clatter on the floor.  She used her fingers to trace the scars and the Bratva tattoo.

“Do they bother you?” he asked her.

“No.  They show how strong you are,” she replied as she kissed his neck and before he realized it, her lips and hands are moving down as she kissed each and every one of his scars until she reached the top of his pants.  She moved to her knees, unbuckled his belt and he heard the zipper slide down before he felt her warm hand grip him.  His hand immediately flew to her head as if he was afraid she wouldn’t stay.  Felicity stroked him tightly but still gently as she swirled the bit of fluid from the tip around to make him more comfortable.  He tried to contain the small moans that came from her mouth but that stopped when she placed her mouth on his tip and kissed his hard member. 

“Oh,” he gasped.

From there, she gripped his base and slid her mouth along the shaft until she couldn’t hold any more.  Oliver gripped her hair and forced himself not to thrust into her mouth the way his body wanted.  Felicity stroked, licked, and sucked in tandem never stopping, everything working in sync and eventually she put her other hand that had been resting on his thigh moved to caress his balls.

“God…Felicity…mmmm,” he moaned.

“Let go, Oliver,” she said as she kissed the side of his shaft before bobbing her head has he hands stroked and tugged him.

He started rocking his hips and gently thrusting in her mouth.  The sensations overwhelmed him and he felt that familiar tingle at the end of his spine.

“Felicity…I’m so close…I wanna be inside you baby."

She stopped and while Oliver was removing the rest of his clothes, she unhooked the corset and bared herself. Oliver's mouth dropped a little at the beautiful sight before him. All that was left were her heels and stockings and he could see the leftover arousal glistening on her thighs. He couldn't stop the growl that escaped his mouth and he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to their bed. 

“You are so beautiful,” he said as he gazed at her, love and lust shimmered in his eyes.

“Make love to me Oliver.”

Oliver placed himself at her soaked entrance and slowly pushed in until he could go no further. The sensation was so intense he thought he would cum with even a flicker of a movement. He steadied himself before slowly removing himself to the tip and then thrusting forward. Soon, only sounds heard in the room were moans and their skin meeting together over and over until both met their release with a shout.  They fell asleep with their limbs intertwined. The next morning, the Felicity awoke to the sound of birds and the light shining through their curtains. Now that her sole focus wasn't on sexing up her recently discovered delicious husband, she looked around. The bedroom of their private villa was beautiful. From the bed she could see, their private pool filled with red rose petals, the white gossamer curtains that separated the inside from the scenic outside flowing in the light breeze, and the palm trees and ferns that surrounded the outer walls.

 

She shuffled out of their bed and tried to squint the dryness in her eyes away since she slept with her contacts in. Her body ached in all the right places. Oliver woke her up earlier after their first round with his head between her legs. Felicity thought that was the best way to wake up especially when he brought her to two orgasms before he entered her and pounded away until both of them collapse in a heap of physical bliss. She looked back at Oliver who laid in bed. She never saw him so relaxed in the couple of months she had known him and while part of her wanted him to join her in the shower, the other side knew he needed to sleep.

When Felicity saw the bathroom in the light of day, all thoughts of a shower flew away as her eyes gazed at the large soaking tub big enough for two. She took out her contacts and sprinkled bath salts before sliding into the tub with a sigh. Shortly after she got into the tub, Felicity heard the ruffle of blankets and a dry cough before hearing Oliver ask where she was.

“I'm in here, Oliver,” she shouted.

Oliver walked into the bathroom and his mouth gaped. He saw his scrumptious wife soaking in a tub full of water that barely covered her breasts. He felt himself grow harder as he watched the water ebb and flow away from her body.  The body he spent most of last night exploring.  The body that was currently wet sitting in front of him.

“Did you sleep well?” she asked him while licking her lips.

Felicity knew she had an effect on Oliver by the way his eyes tracked the trail her tongue traced along her lips. She could tell he was hard by the tent in his boxers. Before she knew it, he growled, ripped off his boxers and splashed into the tub with her.

“Who cares how I slept?” he replied as he smashed his lips to her.

* * *

“ _What do you have for me?”_ the white haired woman said.

“ _Felicity Smoak is the girl in the pictures.”_

“ _That name is familiar?”_

“ _She is the new Mrs. Queen.”_

Chien Na Wei lifted from her seat behind her desk and waved the person away.

“ _Then, I'll just have to end her reign."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos. They are very much appreciated and make writing the story worthwhile.
> 
> Tumblr: @xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by!
> 
> I'll admit I am having a bit of trouble finishing this story. Things are really going to change for the couple in the next few chapters.
> 
> Anything in Italics is in a Foreign Language (Russian in this case)

Oliver and Felicity walked down the stairs from the jet after their relaxing honeymoon.  Oliver noticed Felicity's attitude shift.

“Back to the real world,” Felicity sighed.

“Why did that sound like a question?”

“Just now we have to deal with the Triad and Bratva business and your family.  I enjoyed our honeymoon so much I didn't want to leave.”

“You mean your family,” he said with a smile and wrapped her in his arms, “Felicity, I am here to protect you.  In the short time, we’ve been together I have fallen in love with you and I will do anything to protect you.  Yes, I have Bratva business which you are a part of and have actually made it safer for us with you tech.  And I know you worry about the Triad, I do to; I’m not going to lie.  But I truly believe that you and I working together will make this city safer by forcing them out so the Bratva has control.  I want that for our family, present and future.”

“Wow, you may not talk a lot but when you do.  I want to make this city safer for us too.  I just have this feeling,” Felicity responded looking up at him.

Oliver’s forehead crinkled, “What feeling?”

She glanced down, “That something bad is about to happen,” she said as her voice trembled.

* * *

 

Diggle met them at the private hangar.  The Queen’s invested in one a few years back to avoid paparazzi and for their safety due to their Bratva status made them a target.

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen, welcome back,” John responded with a wary smile.

“Diggle, you appear nervous,” Oliver whispered to him before entering the car after Felicity.

“I’ll tell you more at home.”

The trip to the mansion felt like an eternity to Felicity.  She couldn’t shake the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was coming their way.  Before the wedding she was focused on finding out more about the Triad.  They not only killed Cooper but they murdered Oliver’s father.  While the Bratva could be dangerous, Oliver was trying to change that since he has been home and took over after his father’s passing.  QC’s stock was rising with them working together and the new spinal implant could bring them at the top of the market in medical technology.  Oliver used less force to control the territory but if what she felt was coming came to fruition; Felicity knew her husband might succumb to the darkness he talked about when he spoke of Russia.  When the mansion came into view, she felt herself relax knowing the security that surround the home and released the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Oliver squeezed her hand, “Home sweet home.”

“I won’t lie; it will be nice to sleep in my own bed.  Although, I guess it will be your bed now.  Is it as comfy?”

“Well, yes but we can always have someone change mattresses.”

“I swear I’ll never get used to that.  Having people willing to do the simplest of things for you at the drop of a hat,” Felicity replied shaking her head as she jest.

Diggle opened the door for them when he stopped the car in front. 

“Your parents weren’t poor,” Oliver stated flatly.

“No but we didn’t have a house full of servants or someone who drove us all the time.  And I spent a few years in Boston where I worked to earn my own money,” she answered him, reaching for his hand to help her out of the car.

“I suppose this would be strange for you then, huh?”

“Just a bit,” she smiled.

* * *

Once Felicity and Oliver were  settled at the mansion, Diggle explained to them the events that had occurred since they left.

“The Triad has attacked are last three shipments of gun and ammo. They're threatening local business owners that pay for our protection and we haven't figured out how to track them. It's as if they knew you both were leaving and where to strike.”

“I'm more then careful so I know they didn't find out from me,” Felicity said.

“I don't think they found out about the shipments from computers, Felicity,” Diggle responded.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion, “You think we have another mole?”

“Possibly. It would have to be someone with actual Bratva ties, not just some IT person with a lot of debt at QC,” he paced as he replied.

“Okay, Felicity let's get you on the computers see what you can find. We both know there are cameras at the docks so we should be able to get faces. Diggle, who was on watch those nights?”

“Alex and Leo,” Diggle replied.

“Okay, Felicity,” he started to say before she interrupted him.

“On it,” she nearly shouted as her fingers flew across the keyboard, “Here's the footage from those nights. It appears...wait...that can't be...let me zoom in...”

“Felicity, what is it?”

“Oliver, it appears that Leo received something from a triad member,” she answered gravely.

“Is there no sense of loyalty anymore?” Oliver growled which caused Felicity to jump slightly, “can you get a hit off the Triad member?”

“Already did. His name is Katsu Cheng. Just a few little cons and such. Looks like he is working his way up the hierarchy. I've caught him going into a bar near the wharf as we speak.”

“Diggle you go take care of that. Felicity let me know where Leo is.”

“I'll search for him...you know we really need to think of putting a boot tracker with these guys...it wouldn't be too difficult...okay...he appears to be home. There are no sightings of him anywhere else at the moment.”

“Thank you...I hate to do this on our first night home,” Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You show them what disloyalty brings,” Felicity said cooly.

He kissed her forehead.

“Put a comm in?” she asked.

Oliver nodded and walked away.

* * *

 " _L_ _eo, you know what happens when someone betrays me?”_ Oliver growled.

_“Please, you are pathetic excuse for Bratva.”_

Oliver slammed his fit into the man's stomach. Oliver tracked down Leo in his apartment and brought him to the house to be punished. Once he was home, Oliver told Felicity he would take care of it and she could go to bed.

 _“_ _The Pahkan disagrees, Leo.”_

Grunting, Leo replied, _“The Pahkan is a fool. You weren't ready to be Captain. You and your father all about making the city better for everyone else while your men have nothing to do. No girls, no drugs, it is not Bratva!”_

 _“Bratva has changed,”_ _sa_ id a female voice.

Oliver turned to see Felicity walking into the basement.

“Felicity, what are you doing?” Oliver's clipped tone bled through, “I said you could go to bed.”

 _“Can't even control your woman?”_ Leo sneered.

Oliver took Felicity's elbow in his hand and walked her over to a spot where Leo could not hear them.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered, “What are you doing?”

“I think it is time for the Bratva to see what the wife of a Captain can do. He said you aren't Bratva and I've watched the camera, violence isn't working on him. Let me try him. We can't let him get away with this.”

Oliver nodded, “Are you sure?”

She grinned at her husband, “Yes and if it doesn't scare him, you can continue with the hitting.”

 _“Hello Leo,”_ Felicity said in Russian as her heels clacked against the stone floor, _“That's short for Leonov, yes?”_

He snorted, _“_ _Some Captain. He sends his little bitch to do the dirty work.”_

Felicity grinned at his statement and showed him the tablet she carried down with her, “Bitch with Wi-Fi. Let's see, Leonov Petrov, forty three years old, born and raised in Moscow, mother was prostitute that left you to be raised by your grandmother, is that correct?”

_“How do you know this?”_

_“If it's on the internet, I can find it._ Hospitals keep records longer than most people realize, I just had to do a little hacking into their backlogs and there you were. _Poor little Leonov, nobody wanted you._ I've heard things about Russian grandmothers; they can be quite cruel. You spent a lot of time in the hospital growing up. Did she abuse you because you weren't man enough? _Do you still have the scars from the whippings?”_

Oliver watched as Felicity opened up old wounds. He didn't know how she did it but somehow talking about his family seemed to be bothering Leo if the twitch in his fingers was anything to go by.

“You got involved with Bratva when you were thirteen. I spoke to the Pahkan before coming down here and he transferred some files. You became no more than a goon really. All this time spent rushing around beating people up all for someone else, _pisses you off, no?_ _”_

 _“_ _Yes, you stupid girl.”_

“We weren't paying you enough to send your wife and daughters back in Russia so they wouldn't wonder what you were doing here, is that it? Is that why you took $100,000 from the Triad?”

Leo's eyes grew round as she said the amount he took from them, _“_ _What?”_

“See you may be a good goon but you are lousy at covering your tracks. I barely had to lift a finger to access your bank accounts, you know that one you thought they set up in the Caymans for intel on us. I think it is only right that I make sure that money goes to the proper people. Perhaps your wife, Natasha. Your whores don't need it, you pay them well enough. What would she say if I sent her pictures of you getting a blow job from a whore in an alley outside of Bar 6 on Elwood Avenue?”

Oliver had to stifle a laugh when she showed him pictures from a camera that showed Leo in the backseat with a woman's head in his lap.

“Now, tell me what you told the Triad, and I won't send that picture to your wife along with all that money.”

 _“I could care less about my wife. I doubt that girl is even mine,”_ he scoffed.

“Maybe but I'm sure the Triad won't like when you stupidly forward their money to her so that it appears to have come out of a Triad account.”

_“Impossible!”_

“No, Leo, it is quite possible. Mix that with my men already after the man that gave you the money. It would look like a double cross, the money you took being tracked back to them when you tried to betray the Bratva and then that same Bratva coming after the man. You wouldn't be safe even if we let you go,” Oliver responded to him harshly.

 Felicity stepped closer to Leo, " _So Leonov, what did you tell them and what do you know about the Triad?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear (err...read) what you think.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some big things will be happening over the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and I finally have this story laid out till the end so hopefully my lazy brain will miraculously start to function properly.

Digg walked into the manor, looking a bit worse for wear.  The man Katsu Cheng has more people than expected and required him to get more involved than usual.  Felicity saw him first as Oliver was still tormenting the man who betrayed them.

“Digg, what happened?” Felicity’s voiced dripped with concern.

“There were more men than expected but I have Katsu Cheng in the van.  Where’s Oliver?”

As if on command, Oliver walked into the hall with a towel wiping the blood from his knuckles, “Did you retrieve him?”

Diggle nodded, “Where do you want him?”

“Take him down with the other.  Show him what happens when someone messes with the Bratva,” Oliver replied, his demeanor colder than Felicity had ever heard.

Diggle left and Felicity turned to Oliver, “Did he say anything after I left?”

“Well, you found out that he was working for someone higher up in the Bratva than him, that he was just a goon to make the handoffs to the Triad.  We’ll see about Katsu.”

Two men dragged Katsu’s limp body through the foyer to go to the cellar.  Felicity’s nose twitched with the smell of sweat and dried blood.  Oliver noticed her reaction and pulled her to him, “You should go to bed.  We just got back and I think you’ve done all you can with them.”

She yawned before leaning into him as his arms banded around her, “Maybe you’re right.”

“I will mark it on the calendar that you just admitted I am right,” Oliver chuckled.

“Weirder things have happened,” she answered as she nuzzled into his chest.

He kissed her head and released her, “Good night, _my beautiful light_.”

* * *

Diggle continuously punched the Triad member in the stomach while Oliver said goodnight to Felicity.

“TALK,” he shouted at their prisoner.

Katsu spit out blood from his mouth, “You’ll get nothing from me you Bratva bastard.”

Oliver slowly walked down the stairs after sending her to their room.

“Has he said anything?” he asked of his men.

The men shook their heads while he grabbed an arrow from his collection.  Oliver preferred the bow and arrow.  There was something about the precision one needed to aim and shoot to hit the target just right that relaxed him and allowed him to focus on the task at hand.  He looked at Diggle who appeared exhausted after the struggle earlier that night.

“Diggle, you can leave for the night,” he tapped his second in command on the shoulder and turned towards his other men, “you two can go about your rounds.”

They all left him and he was now alone with the enemy, “Alone at last,” Oliver said as he twirled his arrow in his hands.

“Are we going to make out now?”  The man sneered at the Bratva captain.

Oliver smirked before ramming the arrowhead through the man’s upper thigh causing the man to wail in pain.

“So, since I don’t think you are the one behind the attacks on Bratva shipments and store owners, you’re going to tell me who was giving you information.”

The man grunted and groaned through his pain, “I’ll tell you nothing.”

Oliver twisted the arrow through the leg, “I can do this all night, Katsu.”

Katsu looked at him in shock that he knew his name and Oliver smiled, “See, I have a brilliant wife and she was able to do a facial recognition.  That’s how we found him, “ Oliver pointed at the bloodied body of Leonov, “Now, tell me what I need to know.”

“Why should I?  You’re going to kill me anyways.”

Oliver nodded, “True but if you tell me what is going on and who runs the show, I will do my best to make your death quicker and far less painful.”

The man wouldn’t speak.  He simply groaned and grunted as Oliver twisted the arrow through his skin. Oliver grabbed another arrow from his quiver and tapped it against his hand.

Oliver stabbed his other thigh with an arrow, “You’re only causing yourself more pain.”

Katsu screamed in pain, “You’ll pay for this.  Triad take over Starling and destroy Bratva.”

His torturer laughed before crouching down so they are eye to eye, “I don’t think so.  The Bratva has been here a long time and if you think just because of you stupid shits came to our territory that you will force us out, you’re dead wrong,” Oliver spat in his face before rising to his feet, “So tell me, what is the plan and who do you work for?”

Oliver continuously stabbed and twisted arrows into the man’s limbs until he finally gave in, “Alright, alright.  I…will…tell you.”

“Get on with it.”

“Chien Na Wei talked with a man …named Chase,” he muttered, “First, they…go after…Bratva…Then after your family.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, “When?”

The man tried to grin but between the punches and torture it appeared gruesome, “When you least expect it.”

Oliver stalked away to grab his bow and aimed it at the man, “I want a time…NOW.”

Katsu coughed, “I don’t know.  I haven’t…been told…it’s the truth.”

“Then, you’re no longer of use to me,” Oliver released his bow and the arrow hit the man in the center of his forehead.

Oliver ran up the stairs and looked at the men who were guarding the cellar door, “Dump him on Triad territory….don’t touch the arrows.”

* * *

 Felicity was eating breakfast in the kitchen when Oliver walked in and placed a kiss to her cheek.

“Good morning husband,” she said happily before noticing his furrowed brow, “what’s wrong?”

“I can’t let you go to the applied sciences building.  I know you’ve been working so hard to bring it up to date tech wise…but,” he gritted his teeth.

“What are you talking about?  Applied sciences was your father’s dream…and now you want me to ignore it.  What am I supposed to do?  Work in IT until you come to your senses? …Oliver tell me.”

He took a deep breath, “Katsu said that Chien Na Wei was talking to a man named Chase and that the Triad isn’t just going after the Bratva.”

“What do you mean?  Do you think he means Adrian Chase?”

Oliver looked at her, “He’s the only one that knows both sides of the family business.  He runs the finances and he worked with my father.”

“…and we can’t fire him or they will expect it.  What does this have to do with the department, Oliver?” Felicity placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it gently.

“They plan to go after my family…he said they will attack the applied sciences building but he didn’t know when.”

“Oh,” she replied softly.

Oliver took the hand from his arm and brought it to his mouth to kiss it, “I can’t risk you being in that building working on the tech set up…knowing that you may never come out…I just can’t.”

Felicity paused, “Oliver, look at me.  Look at me,” she put her finger under his chin, “We cannot live in fear of what may come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Happy readers make happy writers.
> 
> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a long time since I wrote anything for this story. Between being sick and working on the secret santa, I didn't get anything done. But I am back and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

__

_“The bomb is in place Chien Na Wei.”_

_“Detonate.”_

* * *

 

Moira Queen looked on as the building her husband dreamed of went down on the news. Smoke and fire broke out in places as the walls came down. Tears dripped down her face as she didn’t know if her son and daughter in law were there when it happened or not and there was nothing she could do. Oliver had told her that the Triad planned to attack the Applied Sciences building but that Felicity refused to remain locked away in fear. But now she was cursing the girl and her bravery. After the year she had had, Moira felt it difficult to hope and she mentally prepared to tell the Bratva and the families that Oliver and Felicity were lost to this war.

* * *

“Felicity,” Oliver screamed as he searched for his wife.

“Ol…Oliver,” she tried to speak.

Felicity had been in a cubicle when the bomb detonated on the floor below her. She heard tears and tried to move from the destruction around her. She didn’t notice any injuries on her person but after all the chaos, she felt the need to vomit. Not far from her were the bodies of co-workers, smashed underneath rubble.

“Oh my god,” she tried not to gag.

“Felicity,” Oliver came, struggling over the debris to get to her.

She got to him and saw the fear written on his face as he held hers.

“I thought I lost you,” he sobbed.

“Apparently, it will take more than a bomb to separate us,” she laughed when she felt a twinge in her stomach and grimaced.

“Felicity…what’s wrong?” he said searching her body for wounds.

“I don’t know…ah, my stomach feels weird.”

“Okay, let’s get you out of here,” Oliver replied, holding onto his wife so she would injure herself.

When she nearly tripped, Oliver lifted her into his arms and she didn’t argue with him. Exhausted and dirty, she took the time to talk and reflect.

“What will we tell their families?”

“Who?” he asked.

“I saw Barry under the cabinets that fell over. I don’t think he made it. What will I tell his family? What will we tell anyone? We should have given them all vacations,” she sobbed as the gravity of the event seeped in, “Oh my god, what have we done?”

He rested his head against her for a moment, “We can regret this but we tried to find the bomb. We did everything we could to find it. We couldn’t have known it would happen so soon.”

“But we should have. I’m a genius and I should have figured this out.”

“Felicity…honey…please don’t blame yourself. You are no more at fault than I am. Let’s go and take you to the hospital.”

“What about Diggle?” she asked.

“He made it. He was outside when it happened. I imagine he already called the emergency service.”

Almost as if on cue, they heard sirens and Oliver carried her out through the dusty, smoking building as a team of firefighters rushed inside to save those they could.

“Sir, do you need assistance?” one of them asked.

“My wife, she needs to get to the hospital,” Oliver answered.

“Okay, sir, there’s an ambulance on the way.”

“Diggle,” Oliver looked for the man.

“Yeah, boss.”

“I don’t want to leave Felicity. Would you please over see this?”

“Yes. Don’t worry; just take care of her,” he responded.

News casters were already on the scene and rushed to them with microphones and cameras as he held his wife. All of them wanted the story.

“Iris West Allen, was Barry Allen in there?” the young woman said, praying her fears were unwarranted.

Felicity couldn’t look at them woman.

“I’m so sorry,” she mumbled into Oliver’s shoulder.

He looked at the reporter for Starling Times and frowned, “My wife saw him but we can’t confirm.”

“Oh god,” Iris wept and dropped her recorder.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed to Oliver’s side.

“We can take her sir,” the young woman spoke.

“I will hold her,” he responded and brought her closer.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…I will hold my wife.”

Oliver’s phone rang as he placed her on the stretcher, it was his mother.

“Mom,” he answered.

“Oh, Oliver! Thank God, I saw you come out holding Felicity. I can’t believe those vultures are already there but I am so thankful that you are okay. How’s Felicity?”

“She said her stomach hurt so we are taking her to the hospital. I didn’t see any wounds but that doesn’t mean anything…Mom, I know I should be there at the building but I can’t leave her. Mr. Diggle is here watching the area.”

“Should I come down?” Moira asked.

“No…I’m afraid whoever did this may do more. I don’t want to risk anymore lives.”

“Okay…just take care of Felicity.”

“Bye mom,” he said before ending the call.

“Ready to go sir?” the person in the ambulance asked and Oliver nodded getting in the back to be with his wife.

* * *

_“We have news, ma’am.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“The building has been destroyed but news reports show Mr. and Mrs. Queen leaving the building.”_

_“Damn it!”_ she shouted as she stood up from her desk.

_“What should we do?”_

_“Looks like we will have to get the Bratva princess away from Mr. Queen.”_

* * *

 

“What is your name?” the nurse’s asked as they entered the emergency room at Starling General.

“Felicity Queen,” she answered, “This is my husband, Oliver.”

“All right, Mrs. Queen. Can you tell me what is going on?”

“My stomach hurts.”

“She was in the Queen Consolidated building,” Oliver said.

“The one that just blew up?” the nurse questioned with worry in her eyes.

Felicity nodded.

“Okay, we are going to have them take you for an ultrasound. It is the easiest way to see if something injured your stomach or any other organs as it doesn’t appear that you have any cuts. Your husband can go with you for now but we will need you to fill out paperwork, before the end of the day.”

Oliver nodded and walked with the nurse who was escorting them to the ultrasound room. The tech greeted them at the door and brought them in the room. She shut off the lights and went over to grab a blue goo.

“This may be a bit chilly,” she said squirting it on Felicity’s stomach.

“Okay,” Felicity replied while reaching her hand out for Oliver.

He leaned in and whispered, “Everything will be okay.”

“All right, I am going to start with the stomach first and then we will move on to other organs ending with your uterus.”

The tech ran the wand over her belly. She didn’t find any tears in her organs and she was working her way to the uterus. When she got to the uterus, she stopped.

“Well, it looks like you are going to be parents.”

Felicity and Oliver looked quickly at the screen both surprised.

“Come again?” Felicity asked, her eyes wide.

The person pointed at the screen, “See this little blob wiggling. That is your baby. Now it appears to be healthy. I’m going to check the heartbeat. You won’t be able to hear it yet because it is fairly early but this flicker is the heart and the monitor says it is about 160 bpm which is fantastic.”

“Is it supposed to be that high?” Oliver asked knowing that is high for a normal human.

“Babies heart rates are significantly higher than ours. They tend to decrease throughout the pregnancy but from what I understand the average is between 136 to 180 bpm. Your obstetrician will tell you more. Let me print out some pictures for you and tell the nurse.”

The tech gave Oliver the pictures and he stared at them. He was going to be a father. The Triad attacked the building his father worked so hard for and his pregnant wife was inside. Oliver felt the anger seeping into his blood causing it to boil.

“Oliver?” He turned to look at his wife while he held the very first pictures of their unborn child.

The tech paged the nurse and left them to wait in the hospital as she prepared for the next person.

“What are we going to do?”

He shook his head, "I don't know."

A nurse finally came and spoke, “Sorry for the wait. More people have come in from the bombing. It appears there were some survivors. What you got there?” she asked when she saw what Oliver had in his hands.

“I guess I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you. Kinda hard to be happy with all this going on though,” Felicity replied.

“Well, congratulations all the same.”

The nurse returned them to the emergency room and left to tell a doctor. It was then Oliver saw Iris from before.

“Iris?” he asked, “Did they find Barry?”

She nodded, “Yes. He had a heartbeat, thank god. They took him to get scans to see what happened.”

“I’m so sorry, Iris. If there is anything we can do, all you have to do is ask,” Felicity told her and Oliver gripped her hand in approval.

“That’s right, Iris.”

A nurse came to take the paperwork from Iris and walked her to the waiting room by the operating room. Oliver and Felicity waited impatiently for a doctor to arrive. They watched more victims come on gurneys into the ER, some bleeding and some not.

“I wish I knew what was going on,” Felicity sighed.

“I know but Diggle has it handled…so you’re pregnant.” She looked at Oliver and saw a mixture of love and fear in his eyes.

“Yeah,” she said softly when a doctor pulled back the curtain to their small room.

“Hello. I hear your ultrasound showed an embryo. At this early stage, that is what we refer to the baby. Because you said you were cramping, we are going to send you to gynecology to confirm there is nothing wrong. From the ultrasound, there didn’t appear to be but we want to make sure. Since you don’t have any outer wounds and showed no other injuries we will probably discharge you today depending on what they say after they do some tests. They will also do some blood work and get you all set. Congratulations and I’ll have a nurse take you up as soon as they can.”

“Thank you doctor,” Oliver replied.

The doctor left and Felicity began to tear up.

“What if they find something’s wrong, Oliver?”

He patted her hand and kissed her forehead, “Nothing will be wrong baby.”

“But.”

“No buts. Everything will be fine. This baby has you for a mom and you are the strongest woman I know. You’ve seen so much and done so much for us. Felicity, before I met you, I didn’t think I could feel so much love. I had done so many terrible things and while I knew I would protect you with my entire being, I was afraid I could never be the man you deserve. But you brought the light as soon as I met you. You have made me better and I can’t wait to be the father mine never was. I love you so much, Felicity and I swear to you, I will end this war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I look forward to comments (hopefully good ones!)


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has taken me so long to update my work. I decided to update this one first but I am going to be updating the others shortly. I hope you like it!

__

Felicity was discharged shortly after seeing the doctor. She was told to make an appointment with her OBGYN and to relax after everything she went through. Oliver told the driver to take her home and then take him to QC.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come,” Felicity asked him as she held his hand, “We should show a united front.”

“ _My beautiful light_ , you need to rest and I need to speak to Diggle at the site. Hopefully, they have found more survivors than otherwise.”

“What will we do? All those people, all that research!” she felt the tears drip down her cheeks.

Oliver brushed the tears with his thumb, “One thing at a time. We take this one thing at a time.”

* * *

 Oliver arrived at the scene and watched the firemen pull out bodies.  He counted ten body bags and multiple ambulances leaving as he walked towards his friend.

“Diggle,” his voiced wavered as he watched another employee zipped into a black bag.

“It’s not good,” he said.

Oliver knew his friend was controlling his voice and stance but his eyes showed his true feelings.

“What’s the count?”

“Twelve dead, thirty severely injured, ten with minor injuries but they haven’t found all.”

Detective Lance saw Oliver and walked over.

“Queen.”

“Detective Lance,” Oliver greeted him solemnly.

“Where’ve you been?”

“My wife felt unwell.  We feared she was injured internally so I took her to the hospital.”

“I hope she is okay." 

Oliver nodded, "Where do we stand?"

"There’s quite the body count.  Seems we keep finding more people either deceased or in critical condition,” Detective Lance said.

“Do you have any idea how many people were in the building?”

“My wife could log into the log from home to see the number of employees who checked in today,” Oliver replied.

“As soon as you get the number, let me know.  It will give us a number of what to expect.”

“Thank you detective.”

The detective walked away towards the emergency crew who continued to search for survivors while Oliver stayed to talk to Diggle.

“So, how’s Felicity?”

“Pregnant,” Oliver spoke quietly.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.  I wish we had found out in better circumstances and luckily, the baby appears to be fine.”

Little did Oliver and Diggle realize but the man who triggered the bomb stayed behind and overheard their conversation.  He pulled out a phone and quickly dialed a number.

_“I have information.”_

* * *

Felicity sat in the living room staring at the television as it broadcasted the tragedy that occurred at QC.  Moira walked into the room holding a cup of tea and stood next to her before placing it down on the table in front of her.

“Have you heard anything from Oliver?” she asked, the voice surprising Felicity out of her staring.

“Not since he left me here.”

“What happened at the hospital?” Moira asked before taking a sip of her tea.

“My stomach felt weird so they did some tests.  Turns out I’m pregnant,” she replied with a soft smile.

Moira gaped, “I’m going to be a grandmother?”

Felicity nodded and Moira hugged her, “This is fantastic news.  No wonder my son left you here.  You must rest.”

“But I feel terrible leaving him to handle all this on his own.  I feel useless.  All those people…” Felicity felt a tear fall down her cheek.

“My son is strong and with you by his side, he is even stronger.  I didn’t know what to expect of you.  He offered to marry you to fulfill the Bratva requirement and protect you.  I expected you to have a loveless marriage.  But I have watched you both and I know you can handle this.  You are a stronger woman than you give yourself credit for, Felicity.  We are lucky to have you.”

“Thank you Moira.”

Felicity and Moira watched the television as reporters crowded Oliver.

“Mr. Queen, do you know what happened?” one reporter asked.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I wish I had more to tell you, my employees and their families but I don’t at this time.  Our thoughts and prayers are with everyone and we will be doing everything we can to help those in need.  Thank you very much.”

They watched Oliver get into the car while other reporters shouted his name until their car was out of the picture.  It was then that Felicity’s phone rang.

“I’ll leave you to talk in private,” Moira said before leaving the room.

“Oliver,” Felicity sighed.

“How are you feeling, _my light?”_

“Exhausted and worried.  How many people survived?”

“That’s what I called you for.  Do you think you can get into the system that holds all the employees that signed in today.  It will help us find the people and know when there is no more to find.”

“I can do that.”

Felicity quickly moved from the sofa to the home office and began typing after Oliver ended the conversation.  She found that there were two hundred employees at the building.  She didn’t know how many survived but she swore to herself that they would end this war.  Her phone began to buzz and she saw her mother was calling.

“Momma.”

“Baby girl, I am so worried.  Your mother in law called me to let me know what happened.  Are you alright?”

“Yes, mom, I’m okay.  I’m pregnant but there didn’t appear to be any issues at the hospital.”

“Oh that’s good…wait, did you just say you were at the hospital and you are pregnant?”

Felicity grinned as she sensed the scream that would soon erupt from her mother’s throat, “Yes, I did,” she replied while quickly removing her ear from the phone and putting her mother on speaker.

“Squeeeeeee!  That’s so exciting.  Wait, till I tell your father.”

“Mom, you don’t have to be so loud,” Felicity replied.

“Oh, stop being a party pooper after hearing about the building exploding I needed to hear some good news.”

“I know.  I’m waiting on Oliver to come home so I can find out more.  He wouldn’t let me go back to the scene with him.”

“Of course not.  You’re growing a human.  You need your rest.”

“I tried telling her that Donna but she is quite stubborn,” Oliver spoke from the doorway.

Felicity turned to face him, “I didn’t hear you arrive.”

“Well, I better let you go, sweetie.  Oliver take care of our girl.  Muah,” her mother ended the conversation.

Oliver walked over to the Felicity and bent down to the floor by her seat at the desk.  He rested his head against her lap and breathed in her soft fragrance.  Her presence seemed to melt away the frustration and even though her knew there was more to find, Oliver finally felt calm.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

“I’m better now,” he replied as he lifted his head to peck her lips.

“I found that there were two hundred people in the office  today.”

Oliver closed his eyes at the number.  When he left the scene, they had only found a hundred with a quarter of the people deceased or nearly dead.

 “How many had they found?”

“About a hundred with twenty five being found dead on the scene.”

“Oh god…all those people.”

“Yeah, they are still looking of course but at least now I can tell detective Lance what to expect,” Oliver responded.

“What are we going to do?”

“Once the authorities have cleared the site, we will hold a conference in front of the building.  We will show everyone that it takes more than a bomb to bring down a Queen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me do a happy dance!
> 
> Tumblr:@christinabeggs  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my update.

__

Chien Na Wei picked up her phone.

“Mr. Chase, to what do I owe the pleasure.”

“I have information.  Felicity Queen is pregnant.”

“Interesting.  That information will be very useful.  Goodbye, Mr. Chase.”

* * *

 

 Moira entered the room, “Oliver, my boy,” she said as she rushed to embrace him.

“Mom.”

“How many were in the building?”

“Two hundred.”

“Oh no…do you know anything yet?”

“Twenty five deceased as far as I know but we need to schedule a press conference.  Acknowledge the loss and make sure they will not bring us down.”

“I can contact Iris West-Allen,” Felicity mentioned.

“Isn’t that Barry’s wife?” Oliver asked.

“Yes and she is a reporter.  Regardless of the situation she can recommend someone to present it and I can check on Barry while I am at it.  We need to move quickly, Oliver.”

“Your wife is right, son.  We need to use all of our resources to save our family and our company.”

“Make the call, Felicity but then I want you relaxing until the press conference.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and she walked to her office.  Moira sat across from her son.

“So, you’re going to be a father?”

“How do I do this, mom?  I can’t even keep my company safe!  How do I protect my family?  How do I protect my child? I have no idea what to do.”

“You protect them with everything you have.  Yes, the company is important but this family, your wife and child are the most important thing.  You use your training and your instincts.  What are your instincts telling you?” Moira asked as she grasped his hands.

“My instincts are telling me there is a mole and that the Triad will not be finished until the Bratva is out of Starling.  My instincts are telling me to keep Felicity home but that she is stubborn and won’t listen.”

Moira smirked at his last statement.  Felicity was stubborn but she was also smart.

“Have you brought up the mole idea to her?  Perhaps with her computer skills she could trace them?”

“We know that someone hired a person to put a backdoor to the QC system.  But Felicity has been busy and now that this happened.”

“Talk to your wife.  She may have something now.  There is something about becoming a parent that makes you think differently.  You’ll do anything to protect them and mix that with her brain, your wife could be the key to this.”

“Thanks, mom.  I’ll go see her in the office.  I need to make a few calls myself.”

“You’ll get through this, Oliver.  I have faith in you,” Moira said as she gripped his shoulder before walking away.

Oliver walked to the office and as he reached the door, Felicity came rushing out.

“I got it.”

“Woah, calm down.  What do you got?”

“You know how I’ve been searching and searching trying to figure out who was working within the company besides that IT guy.  Well, I thought of something the other night and started searching who hired him and if they had connections to the Triad.  I was waiting and waiting and then the explosion and the hospital all happened so I wasn’t able to look.  But I found it.  They thought they hid it but I found it.”

“Felicity…you’re rambling.”

She took a deep breath, “Adrian Chase.  He works in HR and he was the one who hired Cayden James with just one interview when everyone has at least two before they are hired.  I started looking into Chase and found transfers to his bank that he checked from the company computer and after back tracking, they lead to the Triad.  Adrian Chase is our mole.”

“Alright, I will tell Diggle and we will take care of Chase but we need to schedule the conference.  Did you talk to Iris?”

“I didn’t get a chance yet.  Once I saw the alerts, I got sidetracked.”

“That’s okay.  I want to talk to PR and Jean first.  We’ll have them contact the newspaper and I think we should call everyone individually.  Let them know we are here for them.”

“Okay.”

Felicity left the room and Oliver stayed to call the head of Public Relations and they set up a time for the press conference the next day in front of the building.  Then, he called Jean Loring, the Bratva and company lawyer to go over any potential paperwork.  With so much at risk now, everything needed to be as confidential as possible and the family had trusted Jean for a very long time to handle every aspect of the business.  She agreed that calling all the families individually would be not only good for public relations but also legal matters.

After ending the conversation with Jean, Oliver called Anatoly.

_“Yes, Oliver.”_

_“We were attacked.”_

_“Was anyone hurt?”_

_“Thankfully, no.  But they attacked my pregnant wife.”_

_“I see.”_

_“Pahkan, it was the Triad.”_

_“You have the family’s support Oliver.  Do what you must.”_

_“Thank you Pahkan.”_

* * *

 

 Chien Na Wei watched the latest headlines flash across the television screen.

“Queen Consolidated representative just released that the CEO and family will be holding a press conference tomorrow after the horrific attack on the building and the employees today.  Sources say there were approximately two hundred people there today and nearly half have been found to be either deceased or injured at the scene.  SCPD are still investigating the scene and it is unknown what or who caused this event.  The press conference will take place in front of the building’s remains at eleven.  Thank you for watching SC news.  I am Susan Williams.”

She turned off the television, _“We attack at their press conference.  Mr. Queen won’t be able to show his training and Mrs. Queen will do everything she can to protect her unborn child,”_ Chien Na Wei said as she cleaned her gun in front of her men.

 _“We’ll prepare,”_ one of her men spoke before the rest left.

_“And after that, we will end the Bratva and take over Starling.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make me happy.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to have this finished before the end of June. Sorry it has taken so long.

__

Felicity watched as they prepared for the conference in front of the destroyed Applied Sciences building.  Seventy five people were found dead at the scene and the rest had minor to extensive injuries.  She couldn’t shake that something awful was going to happen.  Oliver couldn’t find time to call on Chase and they knew if they did, it might appear suspicious to the Triad before the Bratva had a chance to make a move. They’ve done all they could but she continued to nervously rub her stomach.

“ _My light,_ what is wrong?”

“Oliver, I can’t shake this feeling that something really bad is going to happen.  I mean something bad has already happened; obviously, but something bad is going to happen today.  I don’t think we should be doing this,” she told him.

He brought her into his arms, “I know, baby.  But if we don’t respond to this, it will appear more suspicious than it already is.  And I told you that you didn’t have to come today.”

“I need to support you.  A united front, remember?”

Oliver nodded, “Yes, I know but you have to take it easy.  Too much stress isn’t good for anyone, especially,” he looked around and whispered, “a pregnant woman.”

“This coming from the man that has a permanent dent in head from all the stress,” she grinned.

“Yes, and that is why I know it isn’t good for you, _my light,_ ” he said before he kissed her forehead.

“Well, I am but I just can’t shake this feeling.”

“I will do everything I can to protect you,” he stared into her eyes hoping she understood how serious he was.

She nodded and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss that he felt in his soul.

“Mr. Queen?” his PR representative asked, “We are ready whenever you are.”

He held up his finger, “One minute and we will be there,” he turned back to Felicity, “Are you sure you want to be up there with me?”

Felicity answered him, “I’m glue baby.”

He grinned and held his hand out to go to the stage and podium that was set up for them in front of the crumbled remains of the building Felicity was working so hard to build the future of the company in. Oliver stood behind the podium and Felicity stood next to him.

He raised his hands to gain their attention before speaking, “Thank you all for coming today.  We cannot express enough how deeply sorry we are that this tragedy has occurred.  It has taken seventy five lives, injured over a hundred more and affected more people than we can imagine.  We, the people at Queen Consolidated and my family, are doing everything we possibly can to determine the cause of this event and bring the person or people responsible to justice.  I will be taking a few questions.”

Susan Williams held up her hand, “Mr. Queen is it true that your wife is pregnant?”

Before he could answer, gun fire exploded into the crowd causing everyone to duck.  Oliver grabbed Felicity and dragged her down to hide behind the stage as he searched for his guards.  He watched as his guards did all they could to fight off the masked gunmen who arrived on foot and by car.  Oliver grabbed one that was nearby and removed their mask to reveal a Triad member. 

While he was distracted, Felicity used her phone to contact the local police and anyone else she could before feeling a hard object against her skull.

“Get up, Mrs. Queen,” the man spoke with an accent through his mask.

“Please, don’t hurt me,” she cried.

The person shifted the gun and pulled her up, “I said get up.”

Oliver punched a few of the attackers in the face before he realized that he heard Felicity crying.  He turned and saw her being held at gunpoint.

“Don’t try anything Mr. Queen or your wife and you unborn child will be no more,” he shouted.

“Let her go.  Take me instead.  Please,” Oliver pleaded.

“I don’t think so,” the person said as they walked further and further towards an unmarked black van, “See I’ve been given very specific directions that I intend to follow.”

“Felicity, baby, look at me, I love you and I will find you.  I promise.  They will pay for this,” Oliver yelled as they pushed her into the van.

Oliver stood there as the local police sirens wailed behind him, minutes too late.

Oliver walked into his home after telling his representatives to handle it and telling the police what he saw.

Moira walked into the foyer, “Oliver, what happened?”

He looked at his mother with tears in his eyes, “They took Felicity and I couldn’t do anything without people knowing what I could do,” he sobbed, “They took _my light_!”

“Oh my poor boy.  We will get them back.  Surely your wife must have had something going to stop them in case this happened.  She is a fighter and you will be together again.”

He nodded and walked to his office.  He stared at the room and screamed in anger.  Then, he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

John Diggle walked in, “ _Captain._ ”

“What is it?  Have you found something?” his voiced sounded hopeful.

“Mrs. Queen sent us this information,” he handed Oliver the tablet he was holding; “It shows her tracker that she has in her ear along with the tracker you put in her ring.  I have people ready at your command.”

Oliver turned to John, “Tell them to prepare everything we have.  I want every gun, knife, grenade, man, woman; everything.”

John nodded and walked out of the room.  Oliver watched as the trackers moved along the map of the city.  They were moving towards Triad territory.  He took a moment to calm himself and then called Felicity’s father.

“ _Hello, Oliver_.”

“ _Noah, I have unfortunate news.  Felicity was kidnapped by the Triad.  We just found out she is pregnant and she has two trackers but I wanted you to be made aware that I am doing everything I can to insure her safe return home._ ”

“ _We will be on the first flight out._ ”

Oliver hung up the phone and called Anatoly to tell him the same news.  He then left to prepare to go with his team.

His mother stopped him in the hallway, “Have you found her?”

“Yes and no.  She has two trackers on her that are still moving but we are leaving to go get her back.”

He started to pass his mother when she grabbed his arm, “You destroy them.”

“I will, mother.  I will make sure of it.”

He wouldn't stop until he found them. The Triad would not get away with taking his wife and child.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.


	21. Chapter 20

“What do you want with me?” Felicity shouted, her zip tied hands resting on her stomach.

Her shouts were muffled by the burlap bag that put over her head in the van.

_“How did the extraction go?”_ China White asked.

_“As well as can be expected.”_

“Please let me go.”

China White removed the bag from her head, releasing a wild eyed woman that couldn’t move.

“What do you want with me?” Felicity asked.

“We want to end the Bratva.”

“You’ll never get away with it.”

“See that is where I think you are wrong.  I think we will get away with it and you will help us.”

“You’re ridiculous if you think I will help you.”

China laughed, “It is my experience that a mother will do anything to protect their child.  If you help us, we will let you go.  You and your unborn child will be free.”

Felicity whimpered.  She would do anything for her child and she just found out about them.

* * *

_“The tracker has stopped, Captain.”_

_“Let’s get my wife.”_

* * *

 “Now, Mrs. Queen, what I need you to do is remove all this money from the account worldwide.  We both know the Bratva has members and accounts everywhere.”

“What makes you think I can do this?” Felicity said, doing her best to remain calm.

Felicity knew that her trackers were on and now that she was still, Oliver and his team would be coming.  She just hoped that they would get there in time.

“Ah, Mrs. Queen.  We both know that if it was you who was hacking us, you would not have had the same ending that Mr. Seldon had.  You wouldn’t have been caught.”

“So?”

“I want you to destroy everything the Bratva has built, starting with their money.”

“And if I don’t?”

China smiled, “Then, I will kill your husband in front of you and cut the unborn child out of your womb and then leave you to die on the steps in front of Queen Consolidated.”

Felicity gulped and nodded.

* * *

Oliver sat in the front of the car watching the dot on the screen that represented his wife.  As long as that dot existed, she was alive.  His light was alive and he would save her.  John who was driving looked over at him.

_“We will save them, Oliver,”_ John said.

_“I feel like I failed them.  I wasn’t able to protect them.  I just realized how much I want a family with Felicity and it could be taken away from me before I even get it.”_

_“Felicity is strong, Oliver.”_

* * *

 “Now, Mrs. Queen, you will sit here and empty all these bank accounts,” China said as she snapped her fingers to make her brutes bring Felicity to the chair in front of the computer, “and you will transfer the funds to this account.”

Felicity gasped as they grabbed her and roughly shoved her into the chair. She did everything she could to not show her tears in her eyes.

“I will be back in an hour to see the results.  If I feel that you are purposely wasting time, I will punish you.”

As China left, a tear trickled down Felicity’s cheek and she looked at the first number.  The first number was her father’s account.  She knew she could arrange for the money to look like it was missing and that it was in the Triad’s account for a short amount of time.  She prayed her husband was on his way before China White returned. Felicity began typing her code into the bank accounts to make it appear that she was doing what they asked.  She also hacked into Oliver’s phone.

* * *

Oliver felt his phone vibrate. He swiped the screen of his phone and saw a text message from an unknown number.

“I’m glue, baby.”

He smiled.  His genius wife found a way to tell him she was alive.

“What is it, Oliver?” John asked as they continued their drive towards the Glades.

“Felicity is alive, John.  My wife is alive.”

Oliver responded to her, “OMW”

He looked over to him and asked, “How close are we John?”

“We are nearly there.  I am going to turn off our lights so they don’t see us,” he replied as the road became dimmer without their lights.

Oliver tapped his fingers to his ears to talk to the rest of the team, “ _Get ready.”_

_“Yes, Captain.”_

Suddenly, his phone vibrated again.  Felicity had hacked the Triads cameras and the radios of the members who were watching the area to let Oliver and the Bratva members know what was coming through their phones.

“What did she do now?”

“Stop the car and look at your phone.”

John listened and removed his phone from his jacket to see what Oliver was talking about.

“Huh,” he mumbled, “Did she hack their cameras and radios and then hacked our phones to let us know where they were?”

Oliver simply nodded.

“Make sure she never meets my wife because they would take over the world.”

Oliver nodded again and told the rest of the team through their ear pieces to take out their phones.  He explained to them that the green dots were Bratva and the red dots were Triad.

_“Ready, Captain?”_

_“Ready.”_

Oliver and his men left their vehicles and worked their way to the Triad territory. 

* * *

 Felicity continued to type and make it appear as though she was doing what she was supposed to when she heard what sounded like angry Chinese through her guard’s radio.

_“What is going on?”_

_“I think the Bratva is attacking us.”_

_“What do you mean?”_ her guard asked and received radio silence.

_“Hello?  Hello?”_

China White ran into the room and shouted angrily for the guard to leave.

“What did you do Mrs. Queen?” she sneered, her accent showing itself the angrier she became.

“All I have done is what you asked.  You can check the results yourself.”

China White checked the bank account through her phone and saw that she wasn’t lying.

“Then, how did they know where to find you.  Why are the Bratva here?”

“My husband told your goon that he would find me.  Maybe you should have listened?”

China slapped Felicity for her attitude.

“I think you did something.  What was it?”

Felicity stared at her. 

“Tell me,” her captor said as she felt the pressure of a hand wrapped around her throat.

She squirmed as black closed in at the corners of her eyes when she heard the doors of the room open and China White’s hand moved.  Felicity gasped for air while she watched her husband point a gun at the woman.

“Let her go,” Oliver yelled.

“I don’t think so Mr. Queen.  You see your wife has been very helpful and I will be keeping her until all of the Bratva has been destroyed.”

“How do you expect to keep her when all of your members are down and you have no money?”

China White laughed, “I think you are mistaken.”

“My wife is remarkable.  I would check your bank again.”

She did and it caused her to loosen her grip on Felicity.  Felicity remembered a trick to throw off an attacker.  She went limp and put all her weight on China.  China faltered.

Oliver watched Felicity used what he taught her and when China lost control, Oliver shot.  John had come up quietly behind them and caught Felicity before she fell on the hard cold cement floor.

“I got you Mrs. Queen,” John stated.

“I think you can call me Felicity, Mr. Diggle,” she chuckled.

“Call me Digg.”

Oliver ran to Felicity and kissed her forehead.

_“_ I got you, Felicity. I got you _,”_ he whispered into her hair as he rocked her back and forth.

He glanced towards John who checked China White's pulse. While it may appear obvious with a shot to the head and chest, but the confirmation from his second in command was comforting.

"Can we go home now, Oliver?" Felicity stared at him.

"Yes, we can.  And I'll have Raisa get out the mint chocolate chip."

Felicity giggled, "I love you."

"I love you, _my light_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I read and appreciate all comments.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I finally finished this. Thank you all for reading, bookmarking, subscribing, leaving kudos, and commenting. I hope you all like it!

Felicity wiped her mouth after brushing her teeth and walked out of her bathroom to go to her son's bedroom.

“Robert Thomas Queen, what do you think you are doing?” Felicity shouted at her five year old son, who was currently bouncing on his Lightning McQueen themed bed in his pajamas.

Robbie or Robert Thomas Queen was born eight and a half months after Oliver saved Felicity from China White. They named him after Oliver's father and best friend and the little boy has been a handful ever since he came screaming in the world. With his father's natural athleticism and blonde hair mixed with her curious personality and blue eyes, Felicity found herself rubbing her belly, secretly hoping her next child will be a bit calmer.

Robbie stopped bouncing on his bed when he heard his mother yell.

“Oh, let the boy be, Felicity,” Donna walked in behind her, “It's his birthday.”

“Yes, and do you remember what happened on his fourth birthday when was running around with dad and fell. I believe he had to get five stitches on his forehead,” Felicity glared at her mother, “I do not want another busted head.”

“He does take after his father, doesn't he,” her mother smiled as she watched Felicity go to her son to get dressed for the party.

“Yes, he does,” Felicity sighed as she struggled with her son.

“Talking about me, _my light_?” Oliver said as he walked into the room, carrying their three year old daughter Madison Grace.

“ _Only good things my love,”_ Felicity replied as she finally got pants on their son.

“Dada,” Madison mumbled.

“Do you want down, _little one_?” Oliver looked at the squirming girl in his arms.

She nodded and immediately ran to her mother.

“Ooff,” Felicity grunted, “Why did our children have to take after you and physically attack me whenever they can?”

Oliver walked over to his wife and whispered in her ear, “I don't remember any complaints happening in the shower eight weeks ago,” he ended with a nip to her ear.

Donna cleared her throat, “And it is that behavior that put a third grandchild in my daughter's belly,” she glared at them.

Felicity appeared shocked, “Mom, we haven't even announced it yet. How did you know?”

Donna shrugged, “A mother notices things. You haven't been drinking wine since we've been here and your boobs seem a bit bigger so I assumed.”

Felicity glanced at her husband. They wanted to wait till after Robbie's birthday to announce it that way it could be all about him. This would be his second sibling and while he and Madison get a long well, she was concerned that the youngest may not be as welcome.

“We want to wait for a bit before saying anything,” Oliver spoke the words that were on Felicity's mind.

“Don't worry. Today is all about this boy right here,” Donna replied as she bent down to kiss her grandson, “I can't believe how big he is.”

“I can! I remember thinking I was going to give birth to an elephant he was such a large baby. He's going to be big and strong just like his daddy, right Robbie?”

The birthday boy nodded as he stood by his father.

“I think we should take this birthday boy down for his birthday chocolate chip waffles. Come with me, Robbie,” his grandmother held out her hand, “Do you want to come too Madi?”

“We will be down in a bit, Donna,” Oliver replied as he watched his mother-in-law walk away with their children.

Once Donna was away, Felicity rested her head on Oliver's chest and he pressed his lips to her temple.

“Can you believe that our son is five years old? Where did this time go?”

Felicity sighed, breathing in his scent, “Mmm, I don't know. I've been busy as the Chief Technical Officer the last year and having babies that I can't believe that a little over six years ago we got married after only knowing each other for a few days.”

“I remember thinking you were so surprisingly bright considering you had dark hair and your clothes appeared tattered and just as dark.”

“Is that why you call me your _light_?” she asked looking up at him while wrapped in his arms.

He nodded, “Yes and I think I fell in love with you in those few days before I even realized it. You are remarkable.”

She snorted, “Thank you for remarking on it...again.”

They continued to hold each other until they heard the doorbell ring.

“That's probably Thea with Roy.”

Oliver growled and Felicity whacked his stomach, “Be nice”

“Why?”

“Because she is your sister and I don't know why you don't like him. He's become one of your men for heaven's sake,” she rolled her eyes and she removed herself from his arms to walk out of the room.

“For one, I never said I didn't like him. I am happy for my sister that she found someone but if I acted like I approved, Roy might slack and I can't have him slacking when he is with my baby sister,” he whisper shouted at her while they made their way downstairs.

She glanced back at her husband when she reached the last stair, “Who knew under that tough exterior laid a big softy,” Felicity grinned at him.

“Yes, well, don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold,” he joked with her.

She chuckled knowing that everyone still took him very seriously, “Yes, dear.”

Thea looked up from hugging her niece and nephew as Roy watched from behind the couch.

“Nice of you to make it to your son's birthday, guys. What were you doing? Making me another niece or nephew to spoil,” Thea winked at her brother and sister-in-law.

“Good morning Thea,” Felicity smiled, wondering if everyone could tell she was pregnant or if she was just picking.

“So when can we get this party started? I have a nephew to spoil with presents,” she asked.

“Just waiting on Noah to bring the cake,” Donna replied.

“And here he is,” her husband said as he moved into the foyer holding a large box and continued towards the kitchen.

“I'll go help them set up. You stay here so we can surprise him,” Oliver quietly spoke next to his wife.

As she felt her husband walk away, Felicity watched her children play with their aunt and the other people who came into her life six years ago. She looked at her mother-in-law, someone she previously feared, standing next to her second husband Walter Steele as she grinned at Madison who walked around with a tiara on her head. John Diggle and his wife Lyla stood nearby as their six year old son JD played with little Robert. Lyla was seven months pregnant with a little girl and Felicity found herself excited that her daughter wouldn't be the only girl.

The only thing she wished was different was how she came to this place in life. Felicity often thanked Cooper for his sacrifice. He died but it was because of him and the death of her husband's father that she has the life she does now. She looked down the hall and saw Oliver.

“How are you doing?” she asked him.

He grinned, “I'm happy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: christinabeggs  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://christinabeggsblog.wordpress.com


End file.
